Gibbs Doesn't Do Sick
by DarkWing Gibbs
Summary: Gibbs managed to Get sick, Tony ends up taking care of him. What will thier friendship develope into? This story will cross over with CSI:NY and make odd mentions of other shows as well in passing. I'm a first timer here
1. Oh Crap He is Sick

Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing, the belong to their copyright holders

Gibbs' Doesn't Do Sick

In all the years I, Anthony DiNozzo have been around. I've seen and done many strange things. I mean come on! It couldn't possibly get stranger then contracting a disease from the dark ages. However a sick Leroy Jethro Gibbs, now I really am going insane.

Alright clearly my eyes are playing tricks on me. Gibbs doesn't get sick, Gibbs said so himself and what Gibbs says is Law. He came in this morning and trudged to his desk. Just to sit down in a boneless heap. Nah that doesn't mean the man is sick probably got a massage the night before. Hmm maybe it was the pretty red head down at the parlor. Did I just go there? Maybe those head slaps have caused brain damage after all. Shouldn't a head slap be coming for even thinking that? Well it still doesn't mean Gibbs is sick just means he's waiting until my guard is down.

Well he is looking rather pale, in fact he's whiter then McGoogles. Gibbs just gave a sigh as Ducky called him to autopsy. Maybe I should ask him. "Ya Alright Boss?" "Fine DiNozzo". See he's fine; don't know why I was tripping on his pale complexion. I mean he spends all his spare time in a basement working on a boat. Not like he's soaking up any rays that way.

What's Fornell doing here? Huh he's talking to Gibbs, looks like some more inter-agency play time. I hope they play nice this time. "I don't want any damn coffee Tobias!" See he's fine he doesn't want any coffee……..WHAT. I look around to see Tim and Ziva frozen in place. I think the whole Navy Yard has ground to a complete halt.

"Crap, Gibbs is SICK"


	2. Take him Home Tony

**Disclaimer- I still don't own anything! I've switched from Tony's internal monologue to normal writing I think it'd be called.**

**Thanks for the Reviews, messages**

**Oh and figuring out how to add a new cpater is crazy hard!**

* * *

Tony was brought out of his internal debate and shock by the sound of Vance choking on his tooth pick. He couldn't resist saying it "always knew that tooth pick would turn around and bite you in the Ass director". That was just another remark to add to the list of remarks a le DiNozzo Vance didn't care for. His attention was brought back to Gibbs' current situation by Fornell. It wasn't every day Fornell, handed a steaming cup of coffee over to him. If you could even call Gibbs' drink of life that. Quite frankly the stuff tasted like cheap paint thinner and motor oil.

Fornell, made his departure with a pleasant "yah look like warmed over shit". He was a pleasant man you just had look very hard to find it, make that very very hard. An enormous "Gibbs" caught his attention once more. The site before his eyes was a very pale Gibbs caught in a bone crushing Abby hug.

"Gibbs, you didn't bring me café-pow……Bossman?"

"Sorry Abs"

"Don't apologize it's a sign of……..GIBBS?"

"Oh my Gosh, You're burning up! Poor Baby!"

"How do feel?"

"I'm Fine!"

"No your NOT" Tony interjected "Right now, you make McGee seem like a tanned Adonis"

"Point ...DiNozzo"

"You turned down coffee….."

All conversation ceased at the sound of Gibbs retching over the side of the divider in the bullpen. For the second time that morning it seemed like NCIS effectively shut down for a brief moment. Gasps could be heard through out the building. The almighty Leroy Jethro Gibbs was sick. Not that he'd ever admit to it. Tony snapped into action and ordered McGee to call Ducky.

The few short minutes it took Ducky to arrive seemed like hours for those in the bullpen.

"Timothy dear lad, whatever is the problem"

All McGee was capable of was a stuttered "Gibbs" and ab even shakier pointed finger.

"Ah, Jethro"

"Duck, I'm Fine"

"Last time I checked, I was the doctor. You let me be the judge of that"

"Duuuccckkk"

"Now don't you Duck me Jethro"

"But..!"

"Enough or should I cut my losses and sedate you? Keep in mind dear lad there are other places to stick a needle then ones arm"

With an audible sigh Gibbs relented is crusade of proving his wellness. Duck was able to confirm the man was sick. No one would be surprised if the building hadn't already started a betting pool on how long the agent would be out for. That was like the holy grail of office betting. Stanley cup, Super Bowl, Olympics be damned office betting didn't get more lucrative then a sick Gibbs.

"Jethro…You've got the Flu and from the look of Agent Titman's desk the stomach Flu as well"

"Ducky I don't get Sick!"

"Tell that to you body, dear boy"

"Anthony, will you take him home"

"Uhm, Ducky we're working a case"

"Timothy and Ziva are very capable"

"But…but, I'm the second in command I have to assume the lead"

A sharp clearing of a throat brought everyone's attention to Vance standing on the upper balcony. " DiNozzo, you can take him home or I can make you an agent afloat once more". All Tony managed was a small gasp. "I hear the USS Eisenhower's got a position available"

"Come on Boss, its home time!"

"Need any help carrying your things boss?"

Smack

"I look like one you're cheap dates DiNozzo?"

Well at least some things seemed be normal.

The trip down to the parking garaged seemed longer. Jethro finally dragged himself up to Tony's car. Tony opened the door for Gibbs with no protest from the other man. He backed out of his space and started in the direction of his final destination. Looking over at Gibbs it seemed the short trip to the garage managed to exhaust the lead agent. Gibbs had fallen into an exhausted sleep and his head was leaning against the window. This ride would be a quiet one.

The inside of the car may have been silent. Tony's mind was anything but silent. He found himself wondering what he'd do once he reached Gibbs' house. Should he just drop the agent off and head back to the office. Maybe he should stay. It wouldn't be the first time they'd shared dwellings before. Heck it wouldn't be the first time Tony stayed over at his place. Well last time he had the plague and the circumstances were different. A small shudder brought Tony out of his thoughts. Tony took note of Gibbs and noticed the tiny shivers, the slight chatter of teeth. After cranking the heat up, He took off his jacket and awkwardly covered the man while keeping an eye on the road. A sleepily mumbled "Thanks Tony" and Gibbs snuggling further into his coat gave Tony all the Answer he needed.

He'd stay with Gibbs, How hard could it be?


	3. The Sick Boat Builder

**Disclaimer- Yep I Still owns nothing.**

**Tony will be going through some of Gibbs' book collection. Based on my book collection.**

**I'm adding some character elements to Gibbs or at least sides you'd never see of Gibbs on TV. He'll have some history and past to deal with. That wouldn't have come to light with the explosion that sent him to Mexico. It would be before Shannon and Kelly. But he'll still have his second b for Bastard moments. Anything in Italics- Is flashback, Dream or someone reading a letter or something.**

* * *

It took Tony a few minuets longer to pull into Gibbs' driveway than usual. He didn't want to bounce his sleeping charge around needlessly by speeding. Looking over to wake Gibbs up, "Gibbs…we're here", "Boss time to wake up now". He just received grunt from the lead agent and silence ensued once more. Tony decided to get out of the car and go around to Gibb's side. Opening the door he called Gibbs once more with a slight shake.

"Come on Big Guy, time to go inside"

"Hmmm go away, comfy"

"Can't do that boss"

"Nozzo"

"Boss"

"Sleepy"

"Alright…I know there's a nice comfy bed inside!"

"You can sleep in it until the cows come home"

Tony received the faintest of head slaps from the lead agent. It really was more like a tiny tap and a hushed "I don't have anything to come home to me". At the crestfallen look on Gibbs' face a part of Tony's heart tugged. For a brief moment, Tony saw clear behind the stoic mask of Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"Come on Boss, let's get you inside"

"Kay"

Tony shrugged under one of his arms and all but hauled the agent out the car. Once he was sure he had his charge upright and secured, kicked the door closed and beeped the remote to lock the doors. They made slow work of the walk up to Gibbs' front door. Depositing his boss on the couch he headed for the master to turn down the covers.

Looking at the bed, he had to shake his head. It really was true you could take the man out of the Marines, but you couldn't take the Marine out of the man. Tony couldn't resist and he took a quarter out and bounced it off the bed. Turning down the covers turned out to be a nice little challenge in itself. Hospital corners were one thing. Whatever the hell his boss did was on some other level itself. With that out of the way Tony flopped gracefully on to the bed and took a small breather before going to collect his boss.

Ten minuets later they had made it up the stairs with no real help from Gibbs. Gibbs was sat on the bed while Tony headed for the dresser.

"Want your P.J Pants?" Tony called over his shoulder

"……….."

"Boss?"

Tony cast a look over his shoulder only to see Gibbs legs. Walking over to the footboard he couldn't help the small twitch in his lips. The lead agent was down for the count once more. Tony noticed his hair was pointing in twenty different directions at once and his current position probably wouldn't do anything for his bad knee. Grabbing Gibbs by the under arms and kneeling on the bed. Tony pulled him up to the pillows and made quick work of his jacket and shirt. He got off the bed, removed his shoes and tucked him in. He'd never been tucked in before and it felt oddly nice tucking in the man he'd come to love and respect.

Tony was back downstairs and desperately looking for something to amuse himself. Gibbs only had one TV in the house which served no use to Tony and it wasn't like the man had cable. He'd walked aimlessly through the house and settled on the bookshelf. "Let's see what you've got Boss". He thumbed across the spines reading the titles out loud to himself.

"Seamanship Secrets, The Modern Cruising Sailboat, Hal Roth's handling Storms at Sea, This Old Boat Second Addition, George Washington's Secret Navy, Handbook of Marine Surveying"

"Think you got enough books about Boats?"

"Marine Sniper Carlos Hatchcock, Phase Line Green, No yelling, Marine! The Life of Chesty Puller"

"Haven't you heard of James Bond boss?"

"Playboy from the 70s, wonder how many ex-wives found this"

"Twenty Thousand Leagues under the Sea! Finally something I can read"

Tony took the book over to the couch and sat down. Kicking his feet up onto the table and flipping the cover open, he read the inscription

_Leroy:_

_I've never seen a little boy with such a fascination with the sea or anyone with such a love for boats. I hope you enjoy this book_

_Happy 8__th__ birthday_

_Uncle L.J_

"I think he has L.J" Tony mused to himself and started reading. Tony woke with a start at the sound of something crashing to the ground. Jumping from the couch and bolting to the master bedroom came automatically. Finding an empty bed, he let out a mild curse and doubled back to the couch. Getting up to check the bathroom retching brought his attention to the basement door. What the hell is he doing in the basement Tony wondered? Only to chastise himself for being stupid of course Gibbs would wake up and work on that damn boat.

A split second later another retching heave snapped Tony into action. He grabbed his water bottle from his pack in one switch motion and came bolting down the stairs. Narrowly dodging the puke, he was at Gibbs' side in mere seconds. The lead agent was down on his hands and knees launching up his guts for all he was worth. Tony started to run a soothing hand over his trembling back. He'd never seen his boss so vulnerable before. Handing the bottle over when he was all puked out. Tony told him to rinse and drink and then slowly guided him over to sit on the steps. Once his charge seemed to be ok, Tony finally snapped.

"What the Hell do you think you were doing?"

"Sanding my boat!"

At Tony's expression that clearly read continue, he went on.

"Working on my boat sooths me"

"So does vapor rub and cough medicine" Tony said bluntly

"But"

"No, buts! Your sick and you could have been hurt."

" DiNozzo"

"I'm not done yet! You know what went through my mind when you were not in bed?"  
"I couldn't find you, I didn't know wether you where hurt. For all I knew you coulda been kidnapped. "

"Only found you because you where throwing your guts up in the basement"

"You know what forget it! Just stay out of the basement and go upstairs"

"Sorry Tony" with that Gibbs hung his head and went up the stairs. The site of Gibbs bowed head and retreating back. Left Tony feeling two feet tall he didn't know what to think. Thankful for basements with drains Tony washed the puke down and just sat on the stairs thinking. While Gibbs climbed into bed and started at the wall. The unshed tears at the back of his eyes were stinging. He wasn't allowed to be a sick. His first drill sergeant at basic taught him that. He closed his eyes and fell into a fitful sleep.


	4. Gibbs' nightmare

**Disclaimer- aww I still don't own NCIS! Although, Do own the evil D.I in this chapter. Oh this chapter will have some Marine Slang. Here is the terminology. Most of this chapter is Gibbs' nightmare**

**Marine Slang**

**Gomer- Stupid Person**

**Acting Jack- Asst Drill Instructor**

**Eight ball- Marine who lacks Aggressive Spirit**

**Shit Brick- Useless**

**Shit Bag- Unkempt or undisciplined marine.**

**KA-BAR- Marine issued Knife from WW2**

* * *

_He'd enlisted at 17 he'd wanted to be a Marine since he was three years old. He saw them at baseball game and watched them twirl there rifles. From that second he knew he would be a Marine. He'd finally made it he was standing on the holy ground of Paris Island USMC Eastern Boot CAMP. Basic training was going pretty good. He was slightly underweight by their standards so given Double Rations at meal time. He was in good physical shape and avoided being placed in a PCP (Physical Conditioning Platoon). However basic training was still hard._

_It was hot humid June day the second he woke up he felt bad. His head felt like a concert hall for the drum and bugle core. Some rabid animal seemed to be clawing its way through his stomach and he really felt warm. Being the trooper he was he pushed himself to square away his things, make his rack up and get to chow hall on time. Having no real appetite he ate a few bites and mostly pushed his food around the tray and drank some water. Totally bypassing the coffee he'd recently come to depend on like oxygen._

_Jethro groaned when he realized it was obstacle course day. This course was hell no way around it. It had a span of 2 miles featured mud and barbed wire crawls, Tires, Monkey Bars, and Climbing walls and even higher walls which required repelling down the other side. The cream of the crop two full gear swims through 500 meter man made ponds. This all had to be done with in the 19-24 minuet time frame. Suddenly Jethro knew what it felt like to be up shit creek with out a paddle._

_Jethro started to push his way through the course, feeling worse with each obstacle he completes. The first swim felt like he was ferrying a rhino on his back. He came up to the third set of climbing walls. Sweat was pouring down his forehead and stinging his eyes. He could hear the taunts from the Acting Jack "What's wrong Gomer? Can't figure out, which ways up." "Get a move on Shit Bag" He began to feel dizzy and grasped the wall for balance. For a split second his throat felt as though it caught fire and he began heaving his breakfast on to the side of the wall. Pulling himself up to attention he turned to face his superior officers. _

"_Sorry sir, I'm not well" he told his officers. He hoped they'd send him to the infirmary or back to his rack. Those hopes were dashed when D.I Collins lips twitched into an unnerving smile and a blunt "We'll see"._

_Gibbs was back there all over again. He'd tried so hard to forget over the years and he was back there again. Collin's roughly grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him off in the direction of the forest. A half mile in he was roughly shoved to the ground and ordered to get back up. Gibbs fought his way to his feet and looking toward Collins with a questioning face. _

"_Sir?"_

"_You should have enlisted in the army Private. You aint a real man yet!"_

"_Sorry Sir"_

"_Gomer!"_

"_Bu…." Collins gave him a swift back hand before he had a chance to finish the word._

"_Sickness doesn't exist in my platoon shit head"_

"_Didn't ask to be sick, SIR" he said_

"_I'll tell you what's what around here shit brick"_

"_You do that"_

"_Loose your shirt, shithead"_

"_Why?"_

_Collins had enough of his Whys, his arguments and his so called insubordination and blatant disrespect for ranking officers. He produced his KA-BAR and grabbed his wrists. Holding them above the boys head and effectively immobilizing him against an old tree. Gibbs tried his hardest to break his Drill Sergeant's hold, it was no use Collins was far too big and experienced. Collins ran his knife from the collar of his shirt right through the bottom and barked "When I say something, you bloody well do it". Forcefully turning him around and slamming him against the tree. He ordered him not move._

_Gibbs tried to run but was caught a few steps later and thrown to the ground. Collins kneeled on his chest delivering a switch punch to his face and ordered him against the tree once more. He scrambled to his feet and over to the tree as fast as his aching body allow him. Collins swirled his finger in the universal motion for turn around. He did as he was told and that was when he heard it. The unmistakable sound of a belt being pulled from its pant loops._

_He took a shallow gulp; he knew corporal punishment wasn't allowed in the corps or any branch of the military for that matter. But he wasn't as stupid as his ranking officers thought. He knew it happened under the corps radar and no one said anything about it. He was about to become a victim of It himself. Collins harsh words brought him out of his thoughts._

"_Such a shame, we wouldn't be here having this discussion if you weren't such a shit brick" Followed by the sickening crack of the belt hitting his back. Jethro grunted he wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing he was scared. "You're just a waste of the corps time" was followed by another crack. Lick after lick fell on his exposed back while Collins repeated "You don't get Sick, You do your Damn Job" over and over again like some sort of mantra. Each lick felt like fire was being torched to his back. He knew Marines were tough and took what they were given. He started to sob, he wasn't a Marine yet he was barely three weeks into basic. He knew he'd be a Marine. But right now he was boy and it hurt and all he wanted was for it to stop. Collins' strikes only got harder and soon the belt was ripping into the flesh of his back. Jethro begged him to stop and Collins just kept whipping him. It wouldn't stop._

The sound of anguished sobs broke Tony's thoughts like a bucket of cold ice water. When he realized they were coming Gibbs' room, he was up the basement steps faster then he came down them a few hours ago. The site that met him when he entered the room made his heart clench in ways it never had before. Gibbs was laying on his front facing the wall sobbing. His body was trembling almost violently the hoarse whispers broke his heart. Tony crossed the room in a matter of second sitting on the side of the bed. He called out Gibbs name and his boss remained caught in whatever nightmare he was having. Finally he reached out to shake him gently. Gibbs flinched back and curled into a protective fetal position pleading for it to stop.

Tony called Gibbs louder this time and soon blue eyes peaked open and Gibbs moved back further still semi caught in his dream.

"Gibbs its Tony" Tony whispered, he held out his hand

"Not gunna hurt you".

Before Tony realized it he had an arm full of a still sobbing Gibbs. The lead agent clinged to Tony like a life line burying his face in his neck. Tony wrapped an arm around the lead agents back and began to run a soothing hand through his sweat soaked hair. He continued to comb through Gibbs hair and whisper soothing words and making sssshh sounds. After awhile the sobbing died and Gibbs was almost asleep once more. Tony extricated himself from the agent and made to go back down stairs. He only made it so far until his wrist was grabbed.

"Stay?" "Please Stay"

"Boss?"

"Please Stay, I don't want him to come back" Gibbs' all but whimpered.

Looking into the pleading blue eyes, he'd never seen before and nodding his head.

"Move over"

He kicked of his shoes and striped down to his jeans thankful for casual Fridays at the office. He climbed into the bed and got comfy. A few second later he felt Gibbs grab his hand and cradle it to his chest. The same way a little kid would hold his favorite teddy bear.

"Thanks" Jethro whispered and all Tony could say was

"Two Pleases from Leroy Jetro Gibbs, You just can't say no to that"

Gibbs lips twitched into his famous half-smile for the first time all day.

"Go to sleep Boss!"

"It's Jet"

"What?"

"It's Jet, Tony I like Jet"

Chuckling Tony said

"Alright, Jet go to sleep"

Jet nodded and snuggled the hand some more and fell into a peaceful sleep. Knowing Tony was there he felt better because Tony always had his Six.

"I've got you Six Jet" Tony whispered and eventually he to ended up in the land of dreams.

* * *

I had to throw in some angst as you'd call. Atleast thats what I think it is. Most stories dip in Tony's past so I wanted to give Gibbs some past drama instead.

Hope you like it.

Oh thanks for the reviews. They mean alot


	5. Wooden Blocks and Movies

Don't black list me for not updating on Saturday. I promise I have a great excuse! Ever need to get a passport last minuet? Well turns out I'm going to New Jersey next month and my passport expired in 2006. I live in a small town, which meant I had to drive three towns away to Costco. I swear 75% of people can't drive and the rest were getting in my way on purpose. I got my picture snapped by an obnoxiously bubbly 24ish year old women. When I went to get the hardcopy of the two photos you need for your Passport. All she said was talk about a Gibbs' glare to the other girl working at the photo center and handed my photos over. I actually smirked and went on my way. Then I ended up eating at the Mongolian grill for dinner. Oh and they screwed up my hot chocolate by adding a mountain of whipped cream, chocolate syrup and Sprinkles! I'm still trying to understand why anyone would put all that crap on a hot chocolate it destroys it! If I wanted all that crap I would have ordered an ice cream sundae. With all that going on…There was no time to formulate a chap.

-Gibbs

Tony awoke to the tell tale sign of his own tummy rumbling. He hadn't eaten anything except his morning Mocha Latte and sesame seed bagel. The rays of the moon peeping through the open drapes signaled, he ought to wake the boss. Besides he really could use the head. Rolling on to his side he reached over on shook the slumbering man. He just rolled over to his other side sleeping on oblivious to the man trying to wake him. Tony tried again this time calling his name, Gibbs just snuggled further into the covers. Chuckling Tony whispered to himself.

"You must have been Hell to get up for school"

"Come on boss wake up!" Tony yelled this time and got nothing.

He decided desperate times called for desperate measures. It was unlikely Gibbs ate that morning. He also threw up twice and Tony didn't want to see him dehydrated under his own watch. He did the only thing he could think of to rouse his sleeping charge.

"Gibbs your boats on fire"

In the blink of an eye, Blue eyes snapped open and Gibbs was jet setting to get out of bed. His legs managed to get tangled and he fell out of bed with a solid thump. His hair was mussed up beyond belief and it reminded Tony of a wet puppy.

"That got you up" Tony said chuckling

"DiNozz….." Whatever he was about to say was cut off by a wet cough. Looking up he scowled at Tony which morphed into a small pout. Gibbs got to his feet and motioned to the master bathroom and started walking. He let Gibbs know he needed the head out in the hall. Taking care of his business he mused to himself about the paint scheme. It was blindly obvious whichever ex was responsible hadn't a clue when it came to color pallets.

Finishing his business he went back to Gibbs' room and finding it empty. The previous panic from earlier wasn't there since Gibbs was probably in the bathroom. A few seconds later, the man in question popped out of the bathroom in bright yellow SpongeBob pj pants and a worn NIS t-shirt.

"Number 3!" he said by way of explanation while climbing into bed once more.

"I'm going to find something to make for Dinner boss, I'll be downstairs"

"Not hungry"

"I know but you've gotta eat something"

"Don't wanna"

"Just a little bit, if you throw up again on an empty stomach will only make it hurt more"

"How do you know?"

"Unlike you, I've had lots of practice"

"Kay"

"Tony?"

"Yeah"

"I'm bored, I feel useless"

"You know Gibbs, I thought about that"

Reaching under the bed he pulled a breakfast tray with few good sized chunks of wood and some sand paper. He pulled a 0301 Zero Tolerance knife from Gibbs' jacket pocket and placed it on the tray.

"Since you're grounded from boat in the basement"

"I figured you could at least winkle or something"

"Whittle"

"Oh God, I just did a Ziva!"

"Gibbs this doesn't leave this room!"

"Gibbs ever!"

"Kay DiNozzo"

"Stay out of trouble"

Tony left the room just outside the door and from Gibbs' line of site Tony took a minuet to watch the man. Pulling the other pillow over, Gibbs shoved it behind his back and got cozy. Pulling the tray closer he thumbed the wood and picket it up. Twirling the wood this way and that and grimaced cuts Tony made in the widths to get the two chunks of wood. Rolling his eyes, Gibbs wondered if Tony used a butter knife or if he was just that bad with the hand saw. Probably the latter of the two he mused. His lips twitched into a smile and started to whittle.

Content in leaving Gibbs to his whittling Tony headed down stairs. Gibbs had a simple functional kitchen. There was a place for everything and everything was in its place, right down to the empties to go back to the store. Tony felt like he was raiding a mini fridge in a college dorm. The only contents of the man's fridge were a carton of milk, half finished cartoon of apple juice, two six packs a can of ginger ale, a couple slices of left over pizza and a bag of potatoes. His freezer on the other hand was another story. It was piled to the brim with steaks and the freezer shelves held copious amounts of frozen coffee ground.

Tony felt like he'd won the lottery when he found two packets of mister noodles. After making his masterpiece in the kitchen and dividing them into two portions. He drained Gibbs' of its liquid making it easier on the stomach. Shaking the ginger ale from the fridge, Tony discovered it was flat. Grabbing himself a soda from his own pack by the couch, he pocketed both Sodas and brought the food upstairs.

After getting settled, the two men were both sat on the bed enjoying their meal. Taking a drink of his soda Gibbs pulled a face and looked at Tony.

"It's flat, Boss"

"Uh huh"

"All the gas from the carbonate is gone Gibbs"

"Which means the Ginger can actually do its job soothing your tummy, the gas is like the FBI during an NCIS case"

"If you say so"

A few minuets later Tony spied his charge just spinning the noodles in his bowl. Tony got up and took the bowl along with his and deposited them on the end table while Gibbs put the soda on his and slide his new in bed work bench under the bed. Seemingly out of nowhere Tony said

"Why Jet?"

Looking over and seeing only genuine curiosity in the eyes of Tony DiNozzo. Gibbs found himself lost in his past once more.

_Leroy Jethro Gibbs proved to be an active little four year old boy. He wasn't a misbehaved boy. He made his bed every morning and brushed his teeth without complaint. He even sat on the door step until the milk man came so he could bring it in for his mama. After he took a couple sips from the bottle, that part tasted the best. He was too little to make his breakfast so he'd put the milk on the table. Then he'd sit on the floor by the counter and play with one of the toys Uncle L.J built him._

_He wasn't the boy to stay inside; he'd rather be outside playing in the mud. But his favorite thing to do was climb the tree outside. He'd sit up high in the branches with his wooden toy rifle. Up there he was the "GUNNY" he sit up their and wait for his imaginary mark. Leroy Jethro Gibbs was a Gunnery Sergeant._

_He was in such a hurry to go out and play that day. It rained the night before so the backyard was nice and muddy. Mama gave him a Marine's cut yesterday and didn't use the silly bowl again. Papa and Uncle L.J helped him paint a new wooden gun. He wanted to get outside so much; he missed his left shoe lace that must have come undone. Before he knew it he tripped on his lace and fell on the small deck. Leroy rolled over and both his knees were scrapped and cut but his left one really hurt. A really big splinter broke and lodged in knee. Well it was really big too little four year old Leroy._

_It really hurt and it stung real badly, but Marines didn't cry because they got hurt. Little Leroy wouldn't cry because little Leroy was a Marine. He was going to get up and do what he came out to do. Mama peaked her head out the window she head the thud._

"_Leroy?"_

_That was all it took little Marines resolve was all gone. He started to cry and sob for both his hurt knees._

"_Spinter Mama"_

_Mama was out the door within seconds if she were not so short she probably would have came straight out the window. Picking up her sobbing baby boy she placed a kiss on his forehead and whispered soothing words as she carried him inside._

"_S'ok sweetie, Mama's got you"_

_When his tears were gone and the splinter was pulled, she went over to the cabinet and brought out the band-aids and the rubbing alcohol. He hated the rubbing alcohol because it burned really bad._

"_I don't want it Mama"_

"_Spinters Gone see?"_

"_Sweetie I have to put this on, so it'll be clean"_

"_No I can take bath then it'll be clean"_

"_Leroy Jethro" she said exasperated_

"_I'll remember to use soap in the bath. I only forgotted once Mama"_

_While little Leroy was putting up a protest she rubbed his knees to clean them. He started to cry once more. Covering the little boy's battle scars with band-aids she picked him whispering soothing words again. His crying subsided and all Mama could say was._

"_What am I to do with you JeterBug"_

"_Mail me to the Marines, Mama"_

"_I can't do that, who'd get the milk for me every morning"_

"_Mama"  
"JeterBug"_

"_You can get me juice"_

"_Leroy"_

"_Pease Mama"_

"_Alright JeterBug you can drink it outside"_

The sound of his name and waving hands brought him back to the present.

"My Mother"

"Gibbs?"

"You asked my why Jet?"

"Oh gotcha Jet"

"You want to know the whole reason?"

" If you wanna share Boss, I mean you don't have to Boss. It's not like you have to…"

SMACK

"Shutting up Boss"

"I was small baby and I turned into a small kid. When I started crawling I was a head or mores shorter then the other babies of my parents friends. Papa was afraid he'd squish me like a bug one day. He told Mama and she started to call me her JeterBug"

"When I got older, kids started to make fun of me when Mama called me JeterBug. So we shortened it to Jet but I was still her JeterBug."

"With the way you sneak around, I'm surprised Jackson never squished little JeterBug"

"Tony" Gibbs' said in exasperation and poked the man in the side eliciting a small giggle. Checking the clock Tony realized it was 9:00pm and looked over at Gibbs.

"It's 9 Jet, what do you want to go back to sleep"

"Not really, could watch a movie"

"If you haven't noticed your place is devoid of technology"

"Tony!" Gibbs pointed over to the hutch just beyond the foot of the bed. Getting up Tony stretched his back and ventured over to the directed hutch. Opening the doors Tony stumbled back at the sight of a 42inch flat screen TV. Complete with surround sound and a DVD player.

"Boss you've been holding out"

"Number three"

"Can't work the damn thing! The wires aren't in the way so I've never bothered to take it down"

"Oh, well then what movie"

Gibbs pulled a DVD out of his end table tossing it to Tony.

"Air Force One, Boss"

"Yeah"

"Well alright"

Tony set the movie up to play and snagged the remote on the way back to bed. Climbing back in and getting comfy, he started the movie. A few minuets later Gibbs had his hand was again and was cuddling it. Remembering how dead his hand went from Gibbs sleeping on it. Tony took his hand back; there was a brief look of hurt in Gibbs' eyes. It was quickly replaced when Tony snaked an arm around the back of his shoulders and pulled him in. Gibbs enjoying the warmth Tony was offering nestled his head into the crook of Tony's neck and Tony began to run his fingers through the silver hair once more

Not even five minuets past the opening credits soft snoring could be heard in the room. Looking over Tony had to smile

"So much for not wanting to go back to sleep, Jet"

Tony kept running his fingers in his boss hair and enjoying one of his favorite movies. Soon his eyelids were getting heavy and he shut the movie and the TV off with the remote and fell asleep himself.


	6. Tony the explorer

Alright Children Story time! I don't own anything except Sergeant Nuke'em

Oh I've decided to make Gibbs 45 and Tony 30 in this. Tony gets a glimpse of Gibbs other side while exploring the bedroom. Gibbs is so totally sleeping.

**Warning: I'll be buisy tommrow, it's highly unlikely I will be posting anything tommrow.**

**Hit me with a Personal Message if you wanna get to know me.**

**Oh do guess what might happen in the coming chapters.**

**Thank You**

**Gibss**

* * *

Tony awoke at the crack of dawn, considering all the sleep he'd got in the past 24 hours there was no surprise. There was a slight tickle at his chin from the silver strands of Gibbs' hair. Naturally Tony wasn't a man who cuddled. To him cuddling was for children not that he ever got them as a child. Well unless you counted cuddling his busted arm to his chest after his father broke it in a fit of rage. During the night the Senior Agent had absolutely molded himself to his Senior Field Agent. However DiNozzo was O.K with the situation, he also wondered if his boss had a favorite stuffed animal as a boy. He wondered if the stuffed toy felt the way he did at the moment.

Decidedly feeling grubby, he hadn't showered in nearly two days. He gently extricated himself from the slumbering man. Tony opted to use the master bathroom not wanting to be out of Gibbs' earshot if he woke up. He hadn't planned on spending the night so he lacked an over night pack with a set of clothes. Despite his college boy image flipping his boxers inside out just wouldn't cut it. Walking over to Gibbs armoire to begin his search for clothing. After few minuets of rooting around it became evident the man had no taste in underwear.

If it were not for his Marine history Tony would of sworn to Gibbs being OCD. He had your traditional white boxer-briefs on the left. The ever so boring tighty whites to the right and some green boxer shorts down the center. All the items in question were folded with precision. As far Tony was concerned he didn't think it was possible to fold a set of briefs. He snagged a set of boxer shorts which upon inspection were standard issue in the corps. "Well if underwear could talk" Tony mused to himself.

Opening the top drawer which every man keeps his socks in, he was a little surprised. It wasn't so much the presence of more then three colors of socks. It wasn't even the few sets of patterned socks that would make his friend Seeley proud. Tony hated to admit it but Agent Booth was his Fornell. They had a unique bond of rivalry; publically hating on the other but when push came to shove they had the other six.

What got Tony was the small glimpse into Gibbs' childhood. Inside the drawer was a finely crafted wooden toy pistol. A zip lock bag with some plastic toy soldiers, he wasn't sure which type because G.I Joe was a lot taller. The bag also had some plastic Dinosaurs and a wooden sling shot. He also found two old Polaroid photos which caused a smile to cross his face. A very Dapper looking young Jackson Gibbs dressed in his Air Force blues hugging a small baby bossman covered from head to toe in mud. Both had big identical smiles on their faces and Jackson had a small mud hand print on his cheek from his little boy. The second photo was of a beautiful women with a mega watt smile. In her arms she held a small blue eyed baby grasping her finger. His lips were set in what could only be described a stubborn pout but his eyes were shinning. A few seconds later Tony found .44 Magnum and seven different hunting knives. Only Gibbs he thought as he grabbed a set of socks and set of old NIS sweats from the next drawer.

He checked on his slumbering boss once more confident he was sleeping so deeply Ducky might mistake him for one of his friends down in autopsy. He snagged his cell phone on the way in notifying the office that he nor Gibbs would be in for the rest of the week. Tony had never been in Gibbs' master bathroom before and took some time to look around. The walls were an ocean blue with a nautical theme through out. The Fixtures were dated but elegant in masculine kind of way. The towels had the Holiday Inn inscribed on them. Figures Gibbs would have the cheapest towels around. The bath and shower was a single unit with a nice blue tiling. Tony started when he noticed the rather large camouflage colored rubber duck sitting on the shelf He picked it up and gave him a squeeze and laughed at the sharp quack. He tossed the ducky back on the shelf and stepped in the tub. Tony felt a sharp stab to the bottom of his foot, looking down he discovered a small dollar store water pistol and then noticed a couple of target stickers on the faucets and laughed. His boss was a sniper trough and trough.

Tony fired up the shower enjoying the steady pulse of water on his body. He grabbed the only bottle of soap and began to scrub. It had a nice woodland earthy sent to it. Although Tony preferred his Axe body lotion but this worked for Gibbs and fit him. Finished with his shower Tony hit the head, swished the mouth wash in his mouth and pulled on his clothes and headed into the room.

His lips twitched once more when he noticed Gibbs had grabbed his pillow in his absence. Looking at his sleeping boss, he saw something he'd never seen before. Tony saw Jet, he saw his boss, his Gibbs with all his guards down. Even with his guards down and being vulnerable he still exuded power and strength but still needed someone there for him. If Tony was honest with himself, he was falling for Jet.

He decided Jet needed his sleep, not wanting to leave his Jet he got back into bed. The movement woke Gibbs up causing him to look around for a minuet. His eyes landed on Tony and he gave a shy smile before seeking out the comfort of Tony's warm body. Turning on his side because he wasn't a fan of sleeping on his back he motioned for Jet to do the same. Getting comfy he pulled his boss in against his chest. He felt fingers lace through his and Gibbs pulled them against his chest. "Thanks Tony" was whispered and Tony found himself pressing a soft kiss into Gibbs neck. He felt his kiss returned when Gibbs lifted their hands and pressed one onto the back of his hand.

"Go back to sleep Jet, I'll wake you for breakfast"

"Promise?"

"Yeah"

"I'll cook whatever you want"

He was met by snores and silence once more. This isn't so bad he thought to himself...He had no idea what was coming in the near future.

* * *

is it me or does everyone read on Monday? lol I swear Sunday seems to be slow rolling in the FF world. Anyways thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming.

I didn't think I'd actually end up writing something this long, let alone have it turn into a slash lol.

Oh well im off to bed...g'night

Gibbs


	7. Fevers, Doctors, Nightmares and Friends

Hey guys sorry for the lack of updating been superbuisy. Here is a new chapter it hasn't been proof read though.

* * *

Tony managed to fall asleep once more. It seemed being and NCIS agent exhausted more steam then he ever thought. Of course he was enjoying his sleep, in fact he was nice in toasty almost to warm. A few minuets later realization struck. The source of heat was emulating from Gibbs. With a start Tony noticed a thin sheen of sweat and immediately started grappling around for a thermometer in Gibbs' end table. Fumbling around in the dark became useless. Abandoning his fruitless search in the dark he reached over the feverish man and flipped the lamp on. Spotted the clock reading 5:00 A: M

Upon finding the thermometer and thanking the heavens it was designed for the ear. He tried to rouse the man to avail and eventually just put it in his ear. A full sixty seconds seemed like an eternity but it finally beeped. Tony's breath hitched as he read the read out, Jet was running a temperature of 108. It was just way to high, he started to panic.

"W.W.G.D what would Gibbs do in this situation….try to head slap the fever away!"

"Come on DiNozzo think, Uh Ducky! He...he he'd call Ducky"

Thankfully Gibbs' abused cell phone was tossed haphazardly on the floor. It was quickly grabbed up and jammed his finger into speed dial number 1. He waited on baited breath through the ring Tony only to be met with "You've reached very special agent DiNozzo…" He snapped the phone shut and hit number 2.

"If I get Fornell! Fever or not I'm going to slap him"

"Anthony?..." The older M.E's brogue thickened with sleep sounded through the phone.

"DuckyGibbsruninnfever"

"Anthony dear Lad slow down!"

"It's Gibbs, Duck; He's burning up….like really burning up"

"He's peaking at 108...What do I do Duck"

"Oh my you must get him cool quick"

"HOW?"

"The shower boy the shower"

"Strip him down and get him under the cold water"

"I'm on my way"

Tony scrambled out of the bed and make quick work of Jethro's clothing. Hauling the limp man from the bed. Tony, remembered carrying drunk frat buddies home. Gibbs was worse solid marine and very much dead weight. Tony heaved a sigh and pulled Gibbs arms over his shoulders and brought him straight into the waiting shower piggy back style.

The water was freezing and he could feel it from the tips of his hair to the nails on his toes. Turning his body and working Gibbs body to his front. He held the man under the stream. Gibbs' was whimpering and Tony knew in that moment. The man in the shower was not his bastard boss but Jet. Jet tried to borrow into Tony and away from the cold water in his fever induced haze. It wrenched places in DiNozzo's heart, places he wasn't even aware of. The minuets went by and Gibbs began to shiver from the cold. Tony cranked the faucet shut.

Ducky walked into the house at the sound of water fading out. He made his way to the master bedroom and over to the bathroom. He continued in grabbing two towels and holding one out for the younger man. Duck grabbed a firm hold of his best friend and worked the arm over his shoulder. As Ducky was supporting Jet, Tony striped the sweats wrapping the towel around his waist and then quickly getting the fevered man dry.

The two men guided Gibbs to the bed and Tony grabbed the first pair of PJ pants in the drawer and they were shimmied onto the prone figure. Retrieving his medical kit from the floor Ducky pulled out his supplies. He first took his temperature and noted the decline from Tony's reported 108. Taking a fresh syringe and band he drew a few vials of blood. At Tony's concerned and questioning gaze.

"To make sure we are not dealing with more then Flu, Lad"

"Why this reminds me of the Time"

"Ducky!"

He was abruptly cut off by the crisp voice of the young man. However it wasn't venomous or meant to hurt. Just to bring him back on course.

"As I was saying his temperature has declined, I will take it once more before I leave"

"Why don't you find some clothes young man?"

The younger man walked to Gibbs' dresser and retrieved sleep pants for himself.

"No night pack" was said over his shoulder to the M.E as he went to the bathroom.

"I do believe you are rubbing off on young Anthony, Jethro"

As he left he took Gibbs temp once more determining it had been reduced and no longer warranted immediate medical attention at Bethesda. Tony was the M.E to the front door and thanked him for his house call. Ducky tisked the young man for thinking he went to any trouble and went on his way.

"So much for Breakfast" Tony mused and headed for his day pack. He was sure he still had a plain bagel from the other morning. Tony decided to eat his breakfast in kitchen and then head back up and check on Gibbs.

Upstairs Jethro was in a whole other world, trapped in his past once more.

_D.I Collins had long since finished beating his point into his young body. The drill instructor left him just like that alone in the woods. His back hurt, he could feel the blood drying on his back. It had to have been hours and nobody came for him. D.I Collins had probably ordered he be left to find his own way back. _

_He went to make his way back to his feet but crumpled at the pain that jolted through his body. Curling onto his side and clenching his eyes shut, he rode out the pain. He couldn't move on his own and he was alone._

_Night had fallen and the sky grew dark. He hadn't moved from his spot. Every movement brought on a fresh new world of pain to his battered body. The clouds came in and it started to pour. The rain was strong and persistent and every bit as cold. He huddled into himself further to steal his warmth. For the first time in his life, he was all alone. How he wished for his mom to be there. She was gone though; she had been since he was eleven. He missed her so much, his body ached and he couldn't take it anymore._

_The snapping of branches in the distance grabbed his attention. His biggest fear was D.I Collin's returning to teach him another lesson. He hadn't gotten back to camp and it was well past curfew._

There was a small unit of Marines doing a training exercise in the woods. They were running late. The torrential down pour making their standard route far more risky during the day and bloody impossible during the night. The corporal decided safety took priority and taking longer route to the opposite of the camp would be safest. One of his marines crushed some twigs trying to keep his footing.

The sound of hitched breathing drew his attention. This really wasn't the time for officers from other platoons to be playing war games. Using all of his trained stealth, he decided to take his target by surprise. Like all the war games your job was to send him back with a busted nose. Ready to clock his target, he found himself frozen in place. The moon was shining just enough. His target wasn't an officer out for some fun. This was just a boy and he sure was bruised. Looking down he noted the BDUs and realized he here for basic training.

_He heard the movements stop and he chanced a look. It was an officer one he hadn't seen before. This officer wasn't one of his commanding officers._

"_Let's get you back to your platoon"_

_He froze; he couldn't go back to his platoon. That meant he had to face Collins again. He started tremble with a fear he never felt before. Something passed through the officer's eyes. The man started to talk, he was directing his marines. He barked out orders._

"_Sudusky and Zarkoski get back to camp and grab our unit medical officer and bring him back here" _

"_Don't make scene ether"_

"_Smith and McClaren take my gear with you and get going" _

"_What about you Sir?" McClaren said._

_He waited for the officer to back hand the 2__nd__ Class Private for insubordination. But it never happened he just said_

"_I'll be here. Be careful and get gone!"_

_The officer turned in his direction and sat down._

"_Corporal Taylor" He said_

"_Gibbs"_

_Looking away he tried to cap his emotions, he didn't want the Corporal Taylor to see him as weak. The man grabbed his chin and directed it to his own face. The officer had a good 7 or 8 years on him._

"_Just Gibbs?"_

"_Aren't you a Marine?"_

"_No. I'm not"_

"_Your damn right" Corporal Taylor stated_

_He was hurt even this officer could tell he wouldn't make it in the Marines. Who was he fooling? Thinking he could be a Marine. There was a small tap to the back of his head. He looked over at Taylor stunned._

"_You're not a Marine right now! Right now you're just a kid"_

"_That kid, he's scared and that's alright. Because he'll be Marine by the time he leaves this place"_

_The officer noticed his shivering from the wet and cold. He stripped his Jacket and wrapped it around his lean torso. Slipped and arm behind his knees and throw an arm over his shoulder. Brining under the over hang of a rock. _

_The rock was protecting them from the fierce storm it'd be a good while before help arrived. The officer looked over again and chucked him under the chin._

"_Since you're just a kid right now, I'll be just Mac right now and I'll be your friend"_

"_But tomorrow…I'll be your Corporal and I'll make sure you leave a MARINE"_

_He gave shy smile to Mac…maybe he wasn't so alone anymore. He was really starting to feel sick._

Tony had returned upstairs sometime ago. With an electrolyte drink for when Gibbs woke up. He seemed to be stuck in a nightmare once more. Tony started to rub his back in a soothing motion and Gibbs seemed to quit. Tony began running his fingers through the silver strands once more. Before Tony could register what was happening, Gibbs was in the bathroom throwing up again. Going over he knelt behind Jet rubbing his shoulders and brining him back to bed. This bug seemed to be doing a number on the silver fox. Gibbs was snoring once more albeit more restfully then before. Jet was a complete snuggle up it was interesting seeing this side of his boss.

Reaching to turn the lights off, he saw a CD he must have missed before.

"Bass Recordings by Mac Taylor"

" Never heard of him"


	8. House Guest and Manly Yelps

Thank you all for reviewing, I enjoy reading what you have to say. I've decided to add a little CSI:NY to this story however I'm not going to make this a cross-over. Mac's recieving a bit of a mini story in the next few chapters and you'll see some small appearances from other CSI:NY members.

-Gibbs

* * *

It was pushing 10:00 am and the worst seemed to be over. Gibbs the vomit comet appeared to be on empty. He hadn't tossed his cookies in the past three hours. Despite the fact there wasn't much more he could have thrown up. Tony was sure the man probably threw up his liver and quite possibly a testicle. He was growing restless and left the man to slumber.

"Who knew he was capable of that kind of sleep" Tony mused to himself as he ventured downstairs. Looking around and debating what to do, he spied his abandoned novel from the previous day. Now would be the perfect time to resume he really was enjoy it. It was a good half an hour of peace and quit. Until the hinges on the front door creaked, acknowledging an intruder.

Tony was on his feet in seconds ready to defend the honor of FORT GIBBS.

"DiNutso"

Tony started further by the unmistakable voice of on Tobias Fornell. He wasn't sure what surprised him more. Fornell's presence, His cargo or the man's clothing. The F.B.I pain in the ass seemed different, almost younger. Tony had to admit the man could pull off outfits. In his most drunken state he couldn't have imagined Fornell wearing slim fit black jeans, a nice crisp white and blue striped sport shirt. His look was topped of with an impeccable white fedora. He almost wished for a camera. Who knew Tobias was capable of such style.

"Fornell"

Tobias pushed his way past Tony and headed for the kitchen. DiNozzo whipped around and followed him into the kitchen. Only to stop short of demanding what the other man was doing. Tony froze in the door at the site of Fornell. His eyes had to play tricks on him. There was no other explanation possible that could explain what Fornell was doing. Was he really stocking fresh groceries into Gibbs' fridge?

"Shut your mouth DiNutso, You'll catch a Fly"

"There is chicken and dumpling soup in the thermos."

"More soups in the pantry along with some of the coffee ground from the freezer"

"The freeze pops are in the freezer"

"DiNutso?"

"Aww see I knew you were a nice guy" Tony said plastering on his biggest smile.

"This doesn't leave the kitchen!"

"Breath a word of this to anyone DiNozzo"

"You'll find yourself the very first Agent Afloat on a blow up boat, bouncing around the Artic"

"Are we clear?"

"Crystal! Fornell"

With that Fornell left the kitchen and flew the coop.

"Well that was an experience" Tony made his way to the fridge and began preparing for a late brunch. Soup and Sandwiches was always a winner in his book. Plates prepared a smile tugged at his lips. Fornell really was a nice guy, he brought Pebtobismal. Tony snagged the bottle as well and headed for the stairs. Upon finding the bedroom empty he placed the tray on the side table and flipped on the TV.

A few minuets later a freshly showered Gibbs emerged from the bathroom. His hair was tousled and he didn't quite look awake yet. Tony thought he looked bloody adorable. His eyes were caught by Gibbs' fresh pajama pants with the broad M.A.S.H down one leg.

"Kelly" Gibbs said with a bittersweet smile and a glance in Tony's direction.

"How you feeling, Jet?"

"Hungry"

"Ah I'm not surprised"

The two men got comfortable and began their meal. Tony was pleasantly surprised the Soup really was quite delicious.

"Tobias stop by?"

"Huh yeah Boss…Why?"

"It's his soup"

"Huh?"

"Chicken and dumpling Tony, It's homemade"

"Fornell, Seriously?

"Yeah I know"

**(Mean while a few hours away in New York)**

Things had been changing for Detective Taylor. The pain of Clair's death had subsided and left only the good memories. Sometimes there was a dull ache for what he had lost. He'd started to move on; it's something she'd have wanted for him. He found himself falling in love with a certain long legged CSI with curls.

Today he found himself packing away his apartment with the help of his friends. Stella and he had decided on the next step in there relationship, living together. He wasn't sure how much packing they were really getting done. He wasn't even sure how he'd ended up with so many things. He was packing away his home office.

"Mac, who is this?" Stella's voice broke through his concentration as she came through the door.

"What's…wha" Mac's sentence was cut off by a sharp squeak.

"Detective Taylor. Did you just squeak?" Stella asked with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"No!"

"It was a manly Yelp"

Looking under his desk he found the source of his MANLY YELP in the form of a little blond haired baby girl. She was looking up with that innocent smile. She really was her father's child.

"Lucy Moo" Mac said exasperated and scooped the girl up. Stella chuckled at his antics.

"Oh yeah Stella what did you want?"

"Who is in this picture? Mac"

Mac found himself staring at a picture that brought back so many memories.

"Mac?"

It was a picture from the conclusion of basic training. The young man was dressed in his Marine blues. A brand new Marine and he was probably the only Marine who could have a quirky half smile and still give the a thousand yard stare. A brand new Marine, who'd never seen a combat zone.

"Jet"

"He was one of my Marines during his basic training"

"That boy right there, that's a Marine"

"I was posted in Beruit not to long after this photo was taken"

"I haven't seen him since"

"Mac you should call him sometime"

"I think I just might do that, when we settle into the new place"

Mac took off with Lucy pretending to be airplanes and crashing into Don Flack towers and instigating a brawl.

Stella was soon joined by Lindsay

" Boys" they both said in unison.

**(Washington D.C) **

The men finished up there meals and Tony remembered he'd had something to ask Gibbs.

"Jet….who is Mac Taylor"

"It's killing me here, it's not normal for you to know a musician that I don't"

"Scratch that…the fact that you know a musician at all is surprising"

SMACK

"I see your getting better boss"

Jethro smirked and pushed Tony down on the bed. Tony found himself playing the part of human teddy bear once more. Gibbs was absently running his fingers through Tony's light dusting of chest hair and began his tale.


	9. A little bit of the Past

**What can I say?**

**It's been a while and I won't blame writers block. I've just been all over the place lately...getting ready for college and stuff like that. I had some time and figured I would deliver a chapter.**

* * *

Gibbs was considering where to begin, to start from the beginning or just answer the question. He continued to draw small road maps across Tony's chest. He probably shouldn't be this comfortable in such close proximity to his senior field agent. However that really was something to be thought out another day. Because he just couldn't be bothered.

Tony stared down amused by the pure look of concentration on Gibbs' face complete with a semi-stuck out tongue. It really was contradictory to the lazy patterns his fingers seemed to be taking. He only had to wait a few more minuets before he met blue eyes and Gibbs' began to speak.

" He's a bass player, Tony"

" No really Gibbs!"

" Tony, Would you let me finish?"

" Alright "

" He was my second CO during basic training"

" Second..like Second in Command?"

" No second as in the Second CO I was placed under"

Tony laughed

" Don't tell me your scared away your first CO"

Tony missed the small flash of hurt in his Boss's eyes

" No Tony, my CO and I just didn't work well together"

" Oh alright"

" Anyways Mac, was deployed to Beirut just after basic graduation"

" Never saw him again"

" How did you get the CD the? because it's not like he's on the CD rack next to Bieber?"

" Who?"

" Never mind where did you get the CD"

" Abby dragged me into some small music store"

" The name caught my eye….when I saw it was bass I knew it was him"

" Gibbs….I think I'm tearing up here..you bought a CD on your own"

SMACK

" Shutting Up"

" Attaboy DiNozzo"

If Gibbs had to admit it, he was enjoying the company of one Tony DiNozzo. It felt nice to let out a small bit of his past without having it thrust to the surface because of an explosion and amnesia.

" Hey Boss?"

"mmhhhhmm?"

"Whats with the Duck?"

"Sergeant Canardington, What about him?"

" Why do you have him?"

" Tobias"

" Fornell, Buys you bath tub toys"

" Nope one year I found this rather retarded looking Duck in a suit."

" It screamed Tobias and I were made for each other"

" Following year for Christmas I end up with a camouflage Rubber duck that frankly looks stoned"

Tony couldn't help himself. Gibbs and Fornell really had an odd relationship. Jethro caught Tony's smile and smirked back.

" What, Jet"

" You a metal mouth growing up?"

" I can't believe you just said that…."

" And no I wasn't"

" Oh, your smiles nice"

DiNozzo felt the heat rising to his face, glad his boss seemed more amused by the faint scar on his stomach to notice his sudden change to a tomato.

**(New York City)**

The mini brawl in Mac's soon to be former living room grew substantially with Danny and Adam joining in. Adam surprised those present with multiple pins and the other men failing to pin the young tech. Adam currently had Mac in a very nice loose triangle choke. Loose enough not to obstruct breathing but strong enough to leave the man relatively helpless. Much to the delight of Lucy as she comfortably sat and giggled away at her Uncle's , Papaw Mac's and her Daddy's antics.

Stella decided the boys were getting to rowdy and took advantage of Mac's current position and swatted his ass. Which caused a few snickers from Lindsay.

" Alright boys time for lunch"

All action ceased at the mention of food

Typical men Stella thought to herself

" Hey babe what are we having?"

Mac said as he sauntered into the kitchen while tugging at his pants to right his boxer-briefs from the wedgie he'd received earlier.

Stella smirked

" Cesar salad and grilled cheese"

" Sounds great to me"

The gathered friends sat down to a nice lunch.

Before it slipped his mind Mac asked Adam, if he'd run a search on one of his Marines for him. Adam more then happy to agreed. Mac found himself fondly watching over this group who were slowly starting to mend the gaping whole in his heart.

Stella was busily conversing with Lindsay and snickering at what Mac would only assume was current lab gossip. Danny was doing nothing short of pigging out. He often wondered where such a little man stored the amount of food he ate. While Adam had his Lucy Moo were honestly playing with their food. Don managed to make a sandwich of his two sandwiches and his Cesar salad.

" Flack that's gross!"

" Don't knock it til you try it Mac"

At the back of his mind he found himself wondering about his Marine Jet. Stella had unlocked some memories, that'd probably haunt him in his sleep tonight.


	10. Houses and Homes

Mac and company had finally cleared out the majority of the house, the only things left were the hallway closet to pack away and to load this round of boxes onto Don's truck. Stella was expecting to find Mac's Linens, It was the linen closet after all. Boy was she surprised to find a second office catered to Mac's love of music.

" Apparently, He does more then get Jazzy on a Wednesday night" she thought to herself.

"Mac!"

Mac followed the noise and found his lovely girlfriend with his recording equipment.

" Yeah, Babe?"

" What's this?"

" It was an extra closet Stella, So I figured I do something with it"

" I was expecting linens, It's a linen closet after all"

" Oh" Mac said with a puzzled look on his face

Stella rolled her eyes at him

" Your a piece of work Taylor, Where are your linens"

" Already at the new place, we packed them away with my bed"

" Huh? Mac that was the bedding on your bed"

" Like I said we packed it already"

" That's one set, Mac!"

" Yes, well two sets if you include the set issued to me in the Corps"

" You are such a boy!"

" And you love it" Mac accentuated the point with waggled eye brows and kiss noises.

Between Mac and Adam the studio was taken down and packed away into boxes and loaded onto the truck with in the hour. With one last sweep to make sure nothing was missed. He took one last look at his apartment before locking it's door for the last time.

( Washington D.C)

Tony was relieved to note Gibbs wasn't showing any signs of fever. The man in question was whittling contently. He wasn't quite sure what he was making, his guess was it'd turn into a rocket ship maybe. As much as Tony enjoyed Gibbs watching he was getting a little restless. He wouldn't mind talking some more or maybe watching another movie or something.

" Hey Tony"

" Yeah Boss?"

" What was your bedroom like when you were a kid?"

" Why?"

" Just wondering thats all"

" Oh ok"

" It was pretty stereotypical, for a kid from money. Floor to ceiling shelves with Toys and Books. An easy chair by the window and a full sized bed. The sheets were airplanes while the comforter was red with white stars with navy accent pillows to match the navy coloured walls. The walls were Navy Blue for three quarters while the last quarter to the floor was wight. I spent quite a lot of time in my room It was an alright room I guess. I didn't really have much say in my room"

Jethro found himself thinking about Kelly's room. His little girl definitely came through in her little girls room. For some reason Tony's room didn't fit Gibbs' bill of Tony. Well except for always having a bed much bigger than his size required. He'd had a twin bed until the day he was married and still slept on a twin through a good chunk of each year during his time with the Marines.

" What about you Jet?"

" I had a really small room, the walls were Air Force blue. Probably a left over can dad picked up on base. "

" Being a small kid, I probably had my toddler bed until I was five. One of the neighbours sons left for college. He decided to give his bed to my mom for me. Most of my bedding was Air Force issue but I did have a soft yellow and blue quilt."

" Didn't have much for toys in my room. Didn't really have the space and I was more of an outside kid. But I had a box of toys under my bed and a hutch for my clothes. One christmas when I was 7 the same boy who owned my bed first. Came home and painted a red boarder stripe around my room and put USMC in big Red letters at the head of my bed. While I was at school. Then my room was really a little Marine's room."

Tony thought about his boss' childhood room. It didn't seem extravagant in fact it was very low key. Some how that suited the man beside him. It seemed Jethro really enjoyed his room. While he on the other hand just used his room. Jethro did have something Tony would trade the world for growing up. Parent's who really cared and loved him. Even if Jackson and Gibbs had their beefs and issues in the past.


	11. New Home

This is a small chapter and entirely set in the CSI: NY portion of this story.

I don't own anyone.

( New York City)

Stella and Mac's new love shack as Danny had been calling his " Superiors " new apartment much to Lindsay's displeasure, was turning out to be a great fit as they began unloading Mac's things. Stella's stuff had been moved in the prior weekend. She just happened to be spending the last week at Mac's.

The menfolk went about moving the heavier items such as Mac's bed into the master and setting up the home theatre in the living room. Even Lucy helped by testing Mac's pillow for softness and comfort with a nap. A couple hours later saw the exit of the Messer bunch and not to long the departure of Flack. After he'd christened their new place by raiding the fridge. The only thing left really was the nit picking.

Their combined income offered a nice advantage, more space. Which Mac discover was a desperate need when it came to closet space. Stella's clothing already filled the bedroom closet and like every other wise man. Mac's clothes wound up in the small bedroom closet for the linens. Thankful for the small section of hanging space for his suits and the shelves worked just fine for his home clothes. Both Mac and Stella loved having three bedrooms. They were able to furnish a guest bedroom where Stella's former bed found it's new home. Mac just happened to have a comfier bed according to Stella. Mac really didn't notice a difference but he went with it. The last bedroom was a very small bedroom and they decided it'd become Lucy's room. Since they both agreed they'd keep Lucy one weekend a month.

The day was drawing to a close and Mac and Stella were both taking care of stocking their end tables. Both of them enjoying what the other seemed to view as end table stuffers and learning new things about each other a long the way.

In her top drawer Stella put her cell phone, pager and her keys. The green iPod nano Mac bought her the christmas before along with some nifty pink headphones which were her birthday present along with her current read of the month. She also threw in a rainbow rubber ball in the top drawer. Her day purse was placed on the bottom shelf. There was no bottom drawer.

Mac threw his cell phone and pager under his pillow and his keys were on the kitchen counter. Mac on the other hand put his underwear and his own iPod in his end table and later tossed in an inhaler.

"Mac?"

Stella questioned and glanced over at his drawer

" Oh Love, I've always put my underwear in my end table"

" Clair thought it was silly to" Mac said with a small smirk

" Mom always put mine in my bedside table so I'd remember to put them on in the morning"

Chuckling she made her question more obvious

" I meant the inhaler?"

" That's because I'm slightly asthmatic and sometimes I'll need it I'm really sick and maybe on some rare occasions"

" I never knew"

" I just forgot to mention it, it's not something at the forefront of my mind. Because it hardly effects me and I don't care to publicize the matter"

Mac said as he tossed his crossword book onto the lower shelf. Looking over Stella was already comfortably lounged out on the bed in her nightie. It personally was one of his favourites it was a soft light blue nightie meant for the colder months. It was really soft and reminded him of the mornings he spent cuddled up in his Dad's robe watching the morning cartoons.

Mac stood up and stretched and then stripped down to his boxers and grabbed an old Marine Corps t-shirt and gracefully jumped onto the bed. He barely missed Stella's foot and received a sharp poke in the side.

Mac rolled over onto his stomach and threw a protective arm over stella's middle. Stella loved the fact that Mac slept on his stomach. She found it endearing and not to mention she preferred to sleep on her back and this just worked out perfectly for them. It was so rare she got the chance at watching Mac sleep but tonight was one of those rare moments. It didn't take much before Stella had joined Mac in the world of sleep.


	12. Sweet Dreams

( Washington D.C)

Tony and Gibbs had truly spent the morning and afternoon being completely lazy. DiNozzo was completely surprised with Gibbs, He'd expected keeping the man rested would be like pulling teeth. Minus the incident in the basement and trips to the bathroom. He'd spent the time in bed and apparently so did Tony. If he had to admit it the bossman was comfortable. Although his sheets were cheap and probably from Sears maybe even Target. Tony on the other hand was familiar with the importance of thread count.

Tony could feel his stomach announcing it's need for food. It was getting pretty late and he'd basically spent the last few days munching on bagels, sandwiches or drinking soup. Pushing himself off the bed and stretching out his back. He let Gibbs know he was headed for the kitchen to put some fixings on dinner. Suddenly thankful for Fornell stocking up Gibbs' pantry.

" What ya making, DiNozzo?"

" Hows about Spaghetti?"

Gibbs normally didn't eat spaghetti often. But today he was really in the mood for it.

" Sounds good"

" I'll have to tone the sauce down, I doubt your stomach could tolerate my regular right now"

" Make the sauce however, I'll just put ketchup on mine"

Tony pulled a disgusted face at the mere thought of Ketchup and Spaghetti. He was convinced their was some form of culinary crime involved in that mixture.

" Ugh…you sure Boss?"

Smack

" Ketchup and Spaghetti it is"

" Wanna keep me company while I'm down their?"

Gibbs was almost out of the room by the end of Tony's question. He'd spent what seemed like a gazillion years in bed. It wasn't so bad but he was used to a more active form of living. Down in the kitchen Tony began pulling out the things he'd need. While Gibbs made himself comfortable at the kitchen table with a word find he'd started a few days earlier.

Not to long after Gibbs was handed a steaming bowl of noodles and the bottle of ketchup. Tony fetched his own bowl from the kitchen and watched with fascination as Gibbs added ketchup to his noodles. He took a bite and gave a content sigh at it's taste.

They ate their food in a comfortable silence until Tony just couldn't take it anymore.

" Gibbs how do you eat that? I mean it's ketchup and noodles. That's just not normal."

Jethro continued to work on his pasta and thinking of his answer. He'd always had his spaghetti made with ketchup as a child. The Gibbs family would eat it every Thursday night. It was probably one of his favourite dinners as a boy. Looking back on things, the ketchup probably meant they couldn't afford regular meat and spaghetti sauce..

" That's just how I grew up eating spaghetti Tony"

" Oh and here, Fornell said Emily sent this for you" and he gave the small child sized juice over to Gibbs.

Gibbs and Tony were comfortably lounging on the couch not to long after. Tony resumed reading the book he'd started while Gibbs' nursed his box of juice and continued with his word find. Each man spent some time in their own little worlds oblivious to the next man. Until Tony started to talk, the senior field agent wanted to see if he could find out some more about little Gibbs.

" Hey Jet"

" Tony"

" What cartoons did you watch"

" I didn't, we didn't have TV"

Looking at Tony, Gibbs was sure the younger man would probably die from some form of shock. He'd even got that in the Corps. Was it really that unnatural growing up sans television?

" Then what did you do on rainy days and stuff"

" Played with the buildings logs Uncle L.J built for me. They were like Lincoln logs but better. Nobody with real log homes had green roofs!"

" I used to listen to the Penguins games on the radio."

" Lincoln Logs, Boss…you were a hick child!"

" Tony I lived in the sticks, what'd you expect?"

" Nothing Gibbs, Nothing"

" Hockey?"

" Yeah, always enjoyed hockey, even played in the adult league a few years. Dad liked the Penguins. I'm a Flyers man myself"

Tony filed that little tidbit of information about the Flyers away. DiNozzo could see Gibbs and Booth getting along being " Flyers Men". Gibbs just might be his ticket out that annual trip to see the Flyers play on home ice with Booth.

" I'd ask you what cartoons you watched, DiNozzo but I wouldn't have a damn clue what they were."

Tony had a good laugh because Jethro couldn't be more right. The man wouldn't have a clue. In fact the guy hardly knew current TV shows and if he grew up with out a TV then past shows were a lost cause. The night was drawing to a close and both men headed for the bedroom.

Gibbs flopped into the bed like an exhausted teenage kid much to DiNozzo's amusement. While Tony made a detour for a quick shower. He checked his reflection on his way out and ignored his unshaved face and left it for another time. The covers on his side of the bed had been turned down for him by the other man. Since when had it become his side of the bed. He'd have to look into that another time. However Gibbs wasn't in the room. Which wasn't all that surprising maybe Gibbs just needed the head.

A few moments later Tony couldn't help the smile when one Leroy Jethro Gibbs came into the room with a cup of a warm milk and four Oreo cookies. He looked every bit the five year old. Gibbs sat his cup on the end table to get in bed. Once he was comfortable he gave Tony half the Oreo cookies then grabbed his milk off the table and dunked one of his cookies in and offered Tony a dunk.

Gibbs hadn't shared his Oreos since Shannon. He hadn't shared cookies in bed with anyone other then his girls. He'd never shared cookies with his three exes nor his flings with Jenny or Hollis. Kelly thought Oreos were yucky, so instead his little girl would share her Chips Ahoy chocolate ship cookies with him before bed. But here he was in bed with his senior field agent sharing his Oreos and it just felt comfortable.

When they were both done their cookies Jet downed the last of the milk and slid the cup under his bed. He'd knocked plenty mugs off his end table during rushes to work. Putting them out of the way had become habit. He found his way over to his new body pillow named Tony and made himself comfortable. Gave him a loud kiss on the ear and gave him a cheeky grin before snuggling into the crook of his neck. Tony just rolled his eyes and kissed the silky silver strands on Jet's head and settled in to sleep. It felt like a good night to Jet and maybe the dreams would stay away and he soon found himself sleeping away.

(New York)

It was 3:30 AM and Stella found herself roused from her rather peaceful sleep by Mac's incoherent mumbling. She tried elbowing him to get her point across and came up with nothing. She whispered his name rather loudly and still his non stop mumbling continued on.

Stella turned on the light and looked over at Mac. She couldn't make sense of his mumbles but his body language spoke volumes. His fists were clenching and unclenching while his face wasn't at all peaceful. He just looked tortured , she called his name louder and shook him a few times. It didn't seem to be working because he just continued to mumble. Finally she resorted to parenting 101 for getting attention..the use of ones full name.

" McKenna Boyd Taylor"

That seemed to do the trick when mac sat up in bed. He began gulping for air in a bit of a panicked rush. He was jerkily feeling around for the top drawer for his inhaler. Stella jumped into action and was thrusting the item into his hands. Inhaler in hand auto function took over to get his breathing under control. Seeing Mac fight for just that bit, to feed his oxygen starved lungs brought tears to her eyes. She started to rub his upper back in soothing circles.

A few minuets later Mac became aware of the gentle massaging hands on his back. Once his breathing was normal he turned around on the bed to face Stella. She really looked shaken by what just happened and he took her into his arms and brushed a few stray curls from her face and kissed her fore head.

" Thanks Stella"

" Honey, are you sure your alright"

" Yeah, can't run a marathon just yet but I'm good"

He received a small smile for his efforts.

" Your not coming down with something are you?"

" I'm fine Stell, just some memories from my days in the Corps deciding to pay a visit"

" Want to talk about?"

" Not right now, Right now there is a certain long legged, Greek women with curly hair. If I recalled this correctly I was snuggled up to. I'd like her back right about now."

" Alright Taylor "

" Thank you Miss. Bonasera"

Stella settled herself comfortably, throwing a leg over her hips Mac got himself comfortable and snuggled up. Then reached down under the covers and jammed his hand between his legs and fiddle around before brining it back up. Stella a cocked her head at that and had to ask.

" What was that all about?"

" BSTL"

" I beg your pardon"

" Balls Stuck To Leg. It's really annoying and I had to get them unstuck"

Stella just chuckled until Mac told her to grow a pair for a day and she'd see just how annoying it could be. Then she just started to laugh, living with Mac would definitely be interesting. She reached over and turned the lamp off. They were both asleep once more a few moments later.


	13. Breakfast

**Thanks to everyone who has been reading this so far. I wasn't expecting this to go beyond chapter 1 and I really wasn't expecting it to turn into a slow but steady slash fiction piece. I'm shocked to say I'm also writing a CSI:NY fiction piece as well.**

**This Chapter is just a short little piece.**

**It's weird for me since I hate writing.**

**I'm a social guy and enjoy getting to know my readers so feel free to comment the story and hit me up with a message.**

**- Gibbs**

* * *

(Washington DC)

Tony groaned at the insistent poking at his ribs and rolled over. The poking continued and he batted the offending thing away and snuggled further into the covers. Gibbs chuckled at Tony's reaction, he'd been up for quite sometime. He'd been feeling a million times better this morning and he'd slept peacefully the whole night. He'd even showered and shaved already and he made breakfast. A breakfast that he'd put all his effort into.

" Tony, your mustang just exploded!"

Tony jerked wide awake and made to run for the door and landed with a spectacular thud on the side of the bed. He started to scramble to his feet and took notice of Gibbs' relaxed posture and twinkling eyes.

" Karmas a bitch, DiNozzo"

" Gibbs thats not funny"

" Was for me, hurry up I cooked breakfast."

" I take it your feeling better" Tony grumbled to himself as he walked passed Gibbs and headed down the stairs with the bossman hot on his trail. DiNozzo couldn't help the smile that graced his lips at the site of breakfast. Gibbs had gone all out on scrambled eggs and toaster waffles. Gibbs pushed past Tony and grabbed two hot mugs from the microwave and a package of crackers the delicious scent of hot chocolate wafted through the air.

Gibbs placed one mug at his place and put one down in front of Tony. The boys were enjoying their breakfast. Again he found himself staring at Gibbs in disgusted fascination as the man smashed the crackers in his hands and dumped them into his drink. Now Tony had done that with crackers and soup but never had he done nor heard of somebody doing that with their hot chocolate.

" Gibbs?"

" What, oh this?"

" Yeah Boss"

" It was one of Shannon's pregnancy cravings, I some how ended up eating it ever since"

" Funny enough after she'd had Kelly and saw me eating it. She pointed out how screwed up the combination was"

Gibbs didn't know why he shared information about Kelly and Shannon so freely with Tony. He'd never done it in the past. But Tony was different, maybe it was how Tony just accepted it and didn't pass judgement on him. It could of been how Tony's eyes would change into that of thoughtful attention.

" I wish I could give them back to you"

" Thanks Tony"

" You know they would of have loved you "

" Really?"

" Uh huh"

" DiNozzo?"

" Uh huh?"

" Can I work on my boat later? for a little while"

Gibbs put on his best smile " PLEASEEEEE, TONY?"

He couldn't help it Gibbs was irresistible with his Please.

" Alright in a bit, after breakfast"

( NEW YORK)

Mac woke up in a cold sweat around 7:00 AM, thankfully his batch of CSIs, himself and Don had been given the week off after closing a case on a quadruple homicide and effectively shutting down a serial killer.

Mac groaned and rolled on to his back looking over to find the other side of the bed empty. It'd been a long night full of violent memories from his past. With that he grabbed his underwear from the end table slipped them on and followed the scent of sizzling bacon.

Stella was busily preparing breakfast in the kitchen, she'd taken to making breakfast for herself and Mac. Ever since Mac set the toaster on fire making toast. Stella chuckled at the memory, Mac's attempt at an anniversary breakfast. Turned into two bowls of cheerios and a visit from the fire department. She'd made Mac promise the only cooking he'd do unsupervised involved a take- out menu and the phone. Stella had left Mac to sleep, the night wasn't to kind to him.

Warm arms wrapped around her waist and tugged her close. Resting his chin on her shoulder he greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. Stella leaned back into the firm chest and sighed he hadn't showered for the morning and he just smelt like Mac. she loved his natural scent.

" Hmm Stella can we talk after breakfast?"

" hmmmK" Stella wormed around to face him.

" Theres always time to talk with you sweetheart"

" Thanks" Mac looked away and Stella cupped his chin and brought his eyes back to hers. Mac tried to look away.

" McKenna look at me" she gently ordered, stella was struck by the sadness that radiated from his eyes.

" Mac, whats this about?"

" It's about Jet, the marine from the picture. It brought up a lot of memories. Things I haven't even sorted out and it's been bugging me. It's the reason I had so much trouble sleeping last night.

" Let's have breakfast honey, then we'll go talk on the patio" Mac hugged her tighter and gave her a smile.

" That'd be great.

* * *

**Warning- Chapter 14 deals with the effects and memories of what happened to Jethro during basic training has on Mac. Tony will also be doing a scheming of his own to locate this " Mac Taylor" from Gibbs' past and arrange a meeting.**


	14. When Mac Met Gibbs

Note: If it's written in Italics it's a flashback, Mac will be having them whilst Telling Stella. It's it's in normally type like this it's in real time " If it's in Quotes" like this one of them is talking in current time. While _" If it's in Quotes" like this it's in the past._

_Marines structure is weak for the sake of making this story work. I highly doubt half of these things are possible. But I own this world right now._

NEW YORK

The two lovers had been sitting outside on the patio for a few minuets. Both of them in their own worlds of thought, while Stella wondered about the marine that plagued Mac's thoughts; he wondered how he'd even begin to tell her. With his thoughts finally in some sort of order he took the first step.

" I was just a Corporal"

At Mac's quiet statement Stella took his hand in silent support and waited for him to continue. She realized long ago, when it came to Mac Taylor and personal emotionally heavy topics it was best to let him just talk it straight through at his own pace or he'd clam up.

As Mac began to tell her, the events from his past in the corps played before his eyes as if he were there all over again.

_He could have easily been a Sergeant at this point in his life. Many didn't know he'd attended four years of College for business of all things before joining the Marines. He'd been in the Young Marines from the tender aged of eight and on through high school. While attending college he'd also volunteered with them. Despite popular belief he wasn't the brightest bulb in the bunch. It took four years of college and graduation to realize being a business man had half the appeal of root canal minus the numbing. He'd enlisted as a full service member two hours after the ceremony. _

_It was rare for a Corporal to be the head leader of a platoon, but the corps had made an exception based on his natural leadership skills and history with the Young Marines. All of his men were Lance Corporals which suited him just fine, they were all different but very much Marines. They all had an easy going banter and worked well with each other. His team was complete and they were a small band of brothers._

_It was the 22nd of September, They been on a training exercise for the past week. The exercise had gone off without a hitch. He'd had one close call on the rocks and nearly lost his knife. It appeared that the weather was on their side, after hiking through the woods for five hours he'd given his men a deserved break. Some opted to nap under the trees whilst he and the braver men decided to take a swim in the river. About an hour and half later, he called his men into formation and continued on. It seemed to be one of those perfect days to top off a perfect exercise._

_The sun was starting to set and rain began to fall and gradually picked up. He'd noted their standard route to get back to camp was a steep incline. With the rain he wasn't going to chance his men being hurt and opted to take the lounger trek round to the South East side of the camp. That side of the camp may have been designated for Drill Sergeants, Training Officers and the kids coming through basic. They'd would just have to suck it up while he brought his men through. If anything the rain was picking up and increasing in it's ferocity._

_With the dark sky navigating the dense forrest was proving to be a challenge combined with the rain. They'd hand no choice but to use their flash lights. Pressing on Zarkoski had narrowly avoided tripping over an up turned root. He'd looked over to verify that his man was fine._

Stella was engrossed in Mac's tale from his past. She'd finally had the answer to weather or not Mac had always had regulation hair. She knew a story of being caught in the rain couldn't have had Mac disturbed all these years. So she continued to wait for the rest of the story.

" Then I heard it Stella, Hitched breaths coming from the woods"

" First I thought it was another platoon from camp out to play some war games."

" I took my defensive stance and went to check out the noise, ready to send the other leader back with a busted nose"

" I shown my light around and then…then I found him"

_He'd been shining his light in hopes of picking up his target, however his light caught something else. The vulnerable figure had curled into an impossibly tighter ball when his light hit. He took some more tentative steps closer for a better look. Mac's stomach and heart clenched at what he discovered. The kid was bruised from his face, down to his ribs and his back looked as though he'd fallen on a large cheese grater._

_He finally took in the uniform pants of a Marine in basic training and considered he'd probably slipped during a late night walk._

_" Let's get you back to your platoon"_

_The boy froze at the mention of returning to his platoon. Something was up and he'd picked up on it the moment the kid froze instead of sagging with the relief of being found. Sending off his top two Lance Corporal's to retrieve their medical officer and his other two men ahead with his gear while he'd wait with the boy. He'd figure out what to do later in the mean time he took a seat beside the injured boy._

_" Corporal Taylor"_

_" Gibbs"_

_He wasn't excepting that, maybe a Gibbs Sir or a Recruit Gibbs something to denote he was in some way involved in the Corps._

_"Just Gibbs?"_

_"Aren't you a Marine?"_

_"No. I'm not"_

_"Your damn right"_

_At the hurt look in the boys eyes, he had all the answer he'd ever need. That hurt was the sign of a broken child. He'd known there were officer's who resorted to corporal punishment. To an extent he agreed that if administered correctly it was positive tool. But this? this wasn't corporal punishment. Somebody had mentally and physically beaten the crap out of Gibbs. It most likely was a ranking officer in Gibbs' training platoon with some power. He lightly tapped Gibbs on the back of his head. He smirked at the stunned look and new he had the boy's full attention._

_" Your not a Marine right now, Right now your just a kid"_

_" And that Kid, he's scared and that's alright"_

_Gibbs was shivering, it wasn't surprising with the current weather. He stripped his jacket off wrapping his cargo up and carrying him over to an over hang in the rock to seek some shelter from the elements. He settled them in with Gibbs laid on his side and his head cradled on his lap. The kid was starting to fall asleep and He'd had one more thing to say before he'd let him sleep._

_" Since your just a kid right now….I'll be just Mac right now and I'll be your friend"_

_" But tomorrow…I'll be your Corporal and I'll make sure you leave a MARINE"_

_With Gibbs sleeping he really began to think about the promise he'd made and how he'd be able to keep it whilst meeting all the requirements the boy would need to graduate from basic training. He was confident his two men wouldn't alert Gibbs' platoon leader and dowsed off himself a few times._

_The sound of heavy foot falls alerted him to the return of his men. His men never ceased to amaze or make him proud as he noticed not only Sudusky and Zarcoski had returned with the medic. Smith and McClaren had returned as well with a second medic who'd served years with the corps from another platoon._

_Both medics set about examining Gibbs, They injected him with a decent sedative to hopefully knock him until they were back at the camp. They'd removed his jacket and the five grunts gasped when they really saw the damage for the first time because of all the extra lighting offered by all the flashlights._

_Stella couldn't help the tears sprining to her eyes._

" Stella that boy was covered in bruises from his face right down to the waist of his pants"

" Oh Mac…that's horrible " Stella couldn't help voicing her feelings but she couldn't find better words. Mac nodded his head and continued.

" His back was ripped apart, you could tell it was from a belt whipping. My worst fears were really confirmed at the moment. Even though I knew it would be the case."

" Once we'd got him back to camp for a proper medical check. It revealed Gibbs had suffered a bruised kidney, several cracked ribs and over sixty different lacerations across his back that went down over his ass."

" I remember they were going to send him back to his rack on the other side of camp. I was stunned out of my mind, it thought they'd at least keep him there over night. Smith off all people recovered first and said they'd have to be out of there mind and the kid could have his rack and he'd take the floor."

" Instead he'd ended up spending the night in my rack while we all slept on the floor."

Mac couldn't tell anymore, he felt emotionally exhausted and decided to stop for the day.

" There is more Stella, but right now I just don't have it in me to tell more."

Stella nodded her head a processed the information. In her mind she commended the young man for surviving. He made it out of basic she'd seen the picture. Deciding she wanted to be closer to Mac she came over and sat on his lap. Mac sighed happily and wrapped his arms around her waist while resting his head on hers and they just enjoyed the view of the city.


	15. Searches and Soul Searching

Washington D.C

Tony had cut Gibbs loose about thirty minuets ago to spend time working on his beloved boat. He'd smirk every time he'd thought of the boat as " The Other Wife"; He'd often wondered if Gibbs' would have been divorced three times over had he poured the same emotional intensity into his exes. Not that Tony was complaining these days. He'd been growing closer to his boss these past few days, and if he was honest with himself he was falling for the silver haired man. Tony was falling fast and he knew it.

He wasn't sure whether it was this new side of his boss he'd been seeing or if it'd been happening all along. This felt different then it'd felt with Jeanne. He had loved Jeanne and he was sure of it. He was in love with Jeanne or wasn't he?, But he'd felt the stabs in his heart when his cover was blown and she'd more or less left. Looking back on it now that he thought about it, it paled in comparison to the hurt and heartache he'd felt when Gibbs retired and ran off to Mexico.

Tony'd given Jet a two hour window for playtime just enough time to start formulating his plan. The first phase would be searching out his contact information. Present and past marines were easy enough to locate; who cared if he was using a bit of work technology for a little personal use. He plugged in Mac's name and came up with eleven possibilities. He knew Gibbs' age and that he'd enlisted at the earliest possible age. Tony input a four year window for those years and narrowed it down to three possibilities. Ultimately he was left with two possible contacts when he deduced one of the three joined the corps two years after Gibbs and would at no point have been a higher rank then Gibbs until later in his career. Tony logged the information into his PDA. He'd have to make the phone calls later when Gibbs' wouldn't hear him, Because it'd ruin the surprise of having his old corporal over for thanksgiving.

Opening the basement door to head for the basement, Tony wasn't sure whether he should die, laugh or die from laughter. It wasn't every day he heard Gibbs' play music. Come to think of it he'd never heard Gibbs play music. A few years back he'd remembered Abby using the tax returns to get iPod's for all of team Gibbs. Gibbs had told Abby he only listened to five songs and from what Tony gathered they were on Mac's CD. Gibbs did however find a use for the iPod as a paper weight. Hearing the distinct lyrics to I'm On A Boat was just to much. He descended the stairs and contrary to the music Gibbs was methodically sanding one of the boats' many ribs. He caught himself wondering what it'd be like to have Gibbs' hand working over his own ribs.

" Tony, What the hell is that on the radio?"

So much for broadening his taste in music Tony thought to himself.

" The lonely island Jet"

" Well they need to go back, they suck"

Tony had to laugh at the instant mental image he'd formed of a teenage Jethro with that statement. Gibbs gave a pout and went back to tending his boat.

" I'm not sure which is worse Tony, that….or the crap Abs loves"

" To each is own Gibbs"

" True enough"

" Hey Tone, you want to listen to Mac's cd with me tonight?"

" That'd be great"

" Your two hours is up by the way"

" Yes Mother!"

" Bastard!"

" Flattery gets you places DiNozzo"

" You flirting with me Jet?"

" Maybe….."

With that Gibbs ruffled Tony's hair and took off up the flight of stairs for the bedroom. A nap was beginning to have a strong appeal to him.


	16. The Call

Exhausted Jet flopped into bed, and let out a contented sigh. As much as he enjoyed working on the boat it really did take a lot more than usual out of him. Snuggling down into his sheets; he smirked at the fact Tony had probably been internally cursing them for a lack of quality. He didn't really know what to make of his relationship with Tony. They were friends for that he was positive. The younger man never failed to exasperate, amuse and piss him off, and often all at the same time. The same could be said for Tobias…not that he'd ever admit it, But Tony was different. Tony was more then a friend when he really thought about it. He was in love with his senior field agent. He could hear Tony puttering around downstairs and allowed the sounds to lull him to sleep.

(New York)

The cheesy lyrics from from lil john's get low filled the kitchen from her super adorable little amplifier for her iPod. Stella was cleaning up the mess left over from lunch and breakfast. She just happened to be enjoying herself as she washed the dishes and shook her ass at all the appropriate moments. Mac ever being the workaholic had stowed away in his temporary home office. The persistent chirping of the fun cut through the music and with a groan she went to answer it. She really did hate Mac's phone. He'd insisted it belonged in the kitchen was the perfect accessory; the thing was shaped like a rooster. She often contemplated murdering the phone and stashing it in the poultry drawer with it's chicken brethren.

" Hello?"

" Hello Ma'am" The voice of a man carried over the line

" May I ask who I'm speaking with?"

" Agent DiNozzo NCIS. Would I be able to speak with Sgt. Taylor?" Stella took pause for a few seconds and realized the Agent wanted to speak with Mac.

" One moment please"

( Washington)

" MAC! telephone its NCIS" Tony bit his lip in amusement, the lady really knew how to grab attention.

" Taylor" came the clipped greeting

" Sgt. Ta…."

" Detective"

" Alright, Then Detective Taylor"

" What's this about Agent?"

" I'd like to talk to about Leroy Jethro Gibbs"

( New York)

Mac almost dropped the phone at the mention of his young marine's name. NCIS didn't just make house calls and he began to wonder if Gibbs had found himself in some trouble or worse.

" What happened?"

" Well he got sick…" Agent DiNozzo started to say only to be cut off.

" MS, Cancer?" Mac began his line of question boarding on interrogation.

" What?….no…got doubled ended by both the flu and the stomach flu"

" Agent, your making no sense….are you telling me Gibbs' died of natural causes and the flu killed him?"

" NOOOO! Detective Taylor he's fine and very much alive"

" Are you telling me NCIS called just to tell me a marine has a cold?"

" Well yes….but No..well no sir"

( Washington)

" Don't call me sir I work for a living" Tony wasn't sure what to think of Mac at this point but that line sure screamed Gibbs to him..

" Alright, let's start this over Detectives and pay attention. Gibbs got sick and I'd been tasked with taking him home…directors orders. The first day I decided to stick around in case he needed anything. I'd came across a CD with your name on it and asked about it. He said you were his Commanding officer during basic training and he hadn't seen you since it's conclusion."

" Oh…alright then" Mac said having answers this time but still being slightly puzzled by this agents call.

( New York)

" I figured it'd be cool to hook you guys up"

" I beg your pardon?" Tony rolled his eyes despite the fact Mac wouldn't see it. No was he hooking Gibbs up with anyone.

" Not like that! I just meant to get you two in contact again"

" Well I'd been meaning to track him down as it is. Would you be able to forward his information to me?"

" Can't do that, Taylor"

" Huh?, your one confusing agent."

" It's part of my charm, all kidding aside would you consider coming out to Washington for thanksgiving dinner. I'd like to surprise him. He's my boss"

" May I bring a long a plus one?"

" You can"

" In that case consider me there, Agent….didn't get the name?"

" Tony, call me Tony"

" Mac"

Mac chucked to himself as he hung up the phone. Gibbs really did have an odd Agent. Stella quirked an eye brow at Mac. She'd been watching him has his conversation and saw the myriad of emotions on his face. Mac chuckled once more and told Stella about the odd phone call. Stella was physically bubbling over the news and was elated for her man.

" One question Mac, NCIS?"

Mac poked her in the ribs and gave an exasperated sigh. " Civilians….it's Naval Criminal Investigative Services"

Stella smacked Mac and left to continue where she'd left off.


	17. Freeze pops and Jazz

Washington

Tony was practically vibrating as he scoped out the kitchen for a snack. He'd not only been able to track the infamous Mac Taylor down; He'd managed to invite him for thanksgiving all in one sitting. Now he just had to figure out how to stream line Gibbs' thanksgiving to his plans. Maybe he'd casually break his leg, forcing the team into cold cases. He'd laughed and immediately dismissed that idea. Gibbs won't just kill him over that. He was certain the man would break his over leg as well to remind him of his stupidity.

He once again found himself grateful for Fornell's presence earlier. He'd found the freeze pops, and they were not the cheap ones either. It had all the cool flavours like strawberry kiwi, peach mango and blue raspberry. Tony cringed internally when he came across coffee flavoured freeze pops.

" Whatever" Tony grabbed one of the frozen coffee crap things for Gibbs and opted for a blue raspberry himself and headed upstairs.

Tony smiled as he spied his sleeping target. Gibbs was sprawled out sideways on the bed oblivious to everything; He was ripe for the picking. Stealthily sneaking across the bedroom floor and onto the bed. Tony stuck the cold treat into the crook of the slumbering man's neck. Gibbs let out a high pitched scream worthy of a scared little girl at the cold sensation. Tony was beside himself with laughter and narrowly avoided falling from the bed.

Before he could compose himself, he found himself pinned under one Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Gibbs straddled his Second's waist and held fist high to deliver a playful punch. The second they'd locked eyes the atmosphere of the room changed. Tony licked his lips in the still silence that settled the room. That single action set Gibbs into motion. Leaning in he planted his lips and gave Tony a kiss.

The Senior Field agent was momentarily shocked and began to kiss back a few moments later. It wasn't heavy and hot; like the one night stands he'd had in the past. Kissing Gibbs was a soft slow burn and like everything Gibbs did he poured his all into that one kiss. The need for air forced the two men apart.

Tony licked his lips, he wanted to say something but he just couldn't. Jethro still sat on Tony's waist looking smug.

" I always knew I'd find a way to shut you up"

" Yeah Yeah, Thanks for sharing your germs Gibbs" Tony said in jest and good nature, but his eyes were shinning none the less.

" Let's listen to Mac's CD now" Gibbs said as he climbed across Tony for the CD and set it in the player. He got comfortable once more and used the remote to start it up.

" I'm impressed Jet…your CD player's almost current" Tony smirked

" Leave my boom box alone DiNozzo" Gibbs retorted as the soft guitar rifts became to circle the room.

" Hmmm Jazz; I like him already Gibbs" Tony said….even though he liked the man before…but it wasn't something Jet needed to know now.

"Jet?"

" uh huh"

" Nobody says boom box anymore"

The smack Tony received wasn't unexpected but it's location was.

* * *

If you guys could also check out my Munchkin Mac Story...I'd love you forever and more. The first two Chapters are odd but if you've watched and episode of of Stargate or it's syndicate shows you'll get the gist of it.

I want Tony to discover one of Gibbs hidden Talents. Something you just wouldn't totally expect from Gibbs. I've narrowed it down to three. It's going to be a fleeting moments mention what should it be?

- Gibbs happens to have a gymnastics background

- Gibbs was a Mathlet in high school

- Gibbs Knits


	18. The Bastards back in town

It'd been a full week since Tony'd been home. A week since they'd gone to work and one week until thanksgiving. Tony hadn't left Jethro's house the whole time. To top it off; He hadn't bothered to do any laundry. DiNozzo found himself roaming through his boss' closet in search of something to wear. Gibbs on the other hand was back to his usual self. He'd been up and dressed almost an hour earlier, and parked by his coffee maker ever since. It was pushing 6:15 and if they planned to be in the office by 7:00 they'd have to leave pretty soon.

" DiNozzo, Would your hurry up" Gibbs yelled from the kitchen.

" This would be a hell of a lot easier if there was something wear"

" I have a closet full of clothes"

" Yah a closet full of the same thing"

" What's thats supposed to mean"

" Polos, Slacks and Sport Coats in different colours Boss"

" Whats wrong with that?"

" There from Sears"

" DiNozzo!"

" Shutting up"

Gibbs marched up the stairs through the bedroom doors and past DiNozzo. He pulled a box off the shelf and thrust the box and it's contents at the more then puzzled agent.

" Get dressed"

Opening the box Tony was surprised to find a silver suit, folded dress shirt and a matching tie. They looked like they'd never seen the outside of the box.

" The shirts purple…..but I can make it work" the man said as he returned from the bathroom fully dressed.

" Number 2 " Gibbs said as he physically dragged his second out the door and into the passenger's seat before heading around to take his rightful spot in the drivers seat. The minuet his ass hit the leather seat he let out a sigh. A full week and he'd hand't been behind the wheel it just wasn't right. With a satisfied smile he put the car into gear backing out and then into drive before flooring the gas and leaving behind a trail of burnt rubbed. The lead agent was vaguely away of DiNozzo's muttered " Oh Shit" before he grabbed the nearest handle for dear life.

On the ride up to the bullpen Tony was caught off guard by a none to subtle hand on his ass.

" Ready for work Honey Buns" He had no time to retaliate before the hand was gone and Gibbs strode into the bullpen.

" Bastard" Tony said to himself with a smile.

The scene that met Gibbs wasn't one he enjoyed. It seemed MCRT was needed for a case. Neither agent was due back until Tuesday and Vance didn't think twice about assigning team lead to another agent. Gibbs was interrupted from his trail of thoughts as McGee voiced his findings.

" Lance Corporal O'shea lives in a cabin just outside of D.C"

" DiNozzo gas the truck…McGee your with Ziva"

" And you…get the hell out of my chair!" Gibbs said as he glared at the uninvited agent.

Not needing to be told twice the agent peeled out of the bullpen as if he had fire on his heels.

" It's good to be back" Gibbs said with a self satisfying smirk. Before heading down to the garage to join his team.


	19. Chapter 19

Ziva and McGee were following in the Charger behind. Much to Tony surprise they were not driving at their usual break neck speeds. They were simply going to question O'Shea, having been the victims brother. Tony looked over at Gibbs taking in. His eyes lacked the mischievous sparkle from the week before or perhaps it was masked by the burning calculated fire that were in his eyes. Both of which Tony deduced were good looks on the man. One made him want to cuddle Gibbs and discuss long walks on the beach, puppies and cars. While the other had him wanting Gibbs to throw him over cars and do decidedly naughty things. The agent gave himself a mental slap for thinking such thoughts when he felt his pants constrict.

" Your awfully quiet DiNozzo"

" Huh?"

" Been a whole ten minuets didn't think you could go that long" Gibbs said with a mischievous smile upon his lips as he glanced at the man in the other seat.

" I do possess the ability, It's just one I seldom use in the presence of people" Tony retorted with a smug look on his face.

" Smart ass"

" Bastard"

" Well at least we've got our rolls figured out."

" Who's the Smart Ass now?"

" It's part of my charm Tony" Gibbs said as he braked a few times for fun delighting in the jerking agents in the car behind him.

" Your evil bastard today, I take it".

" What can I say, I'm making up for lost time"

The two men fell into a comfortable silence once more. Sneaking occasional glances at the next man whilst playing off said looks. Gibbs reached over pretending to pick up his coffee but instead ticked the other man's side. Jethro found a side of him around Tony he'd had seen since Shannon " His cheeky Bastard Side". Shannon had always told him he was a bastard of many colors…but still a bastard and she loved him for it.

" Jethro!" Tony said somewhat forcefully

" Tony!" Gibbs said back with a wise ass smirk earning a smile and an eye roll from the man beside him.

" Hey Gibbs, can you do me a favour?"

" Sure"

" Can I have Thanksgiving Dinner at your place? I'm tired of spending it with frat buddies and movies" So he appealed to Gibbs' strong sense of guilt, sue him.

" Yeah, Dad's coming as well. He likes yah, I'm sure he won't mind"

" Good I'll cook some dishes"

" Good, it gets me out of cooking with Tobias!"

" Fornell? Boss"

" Problem DiNozzo?"

" Not at all, just Fornell…Really?"

" Yeah we do something every Thanksgiving. Diane has Emily and Fornell's got no family beyond her"

" Oh….well if I'm getting you out of cooking. Then your getting me out of going to see that Flyers game in March."

" Deal!, I love the Flyers" Jethro said practically bouncing in the car seat like a little child at christmas.

" I hate hockey! Your also welcome to a set of tickets for the Capitals. Booth usually takes half and takes his Son Parker. The other half is yours"

" Booth….as in Seeley with the weird socks?"

" Uh huh"

" He your Fornell?"

" Something like that boss"

" Cool, Thanks Tony" Gibbs said as he took a swig of coffee and took the exit into the country.

Again in silence Tony contemplated Thanksgiving. Perhaps having Tobias wouldn't be that bad. If he could convince him to help cook Dinner the day before and put Mac Taylor and his plus one of for the night. It'd be a hell of a lot easier. Tony smiled at his brilliance.

" What are you smiling about?"

" Hmm nothing just wondering if I'm going to get cuddles tonight since your all better now."

" Your ass is staying in my bed….you make a damn good teddy bear and that doesn't leave the car"

" Whatever you say Gibbs"


	20. Chapter 20

For the sake of speeding up time here, I'm jumping ahead of the week. This story isn't so much about team cases but more or less Tony/ Gibbs and their people. Sorry I've been focusing on a couple other stories in the world of CSI NY I'd love it, if you guys would check some of them out.

It'd been over two weeks since Gibbs not so directly admitted he enjoyed cuddling with Tony. Though the man did nothing short of deny it with every fibber of his being. Gibbs never said a thing he didn't mean and true to his statement, Tony's ass hadn't left his bed to sleep in another. It was only natural that DiNozzo moved in with the silver fox. They still hadn't really come out to the team though Gibbs suspected Ducky had them figured out since the week he got sick. Tony had to admit living with Gibbs was great. It offered him a sense of security and normalcy; he never felt that living on his own or his childhood. Tony even got to know Tobias a bit better. He would be exaggerating if he said he wasn't surprised when the gruff FBI agent hauled him into " Gibbs' conference Room" and told him very plainly. If he did anything that hurt Gibbs mentally or physically. The older man would not only castrate and hang his balls to the rearview mirror of his company Chrysler Aspen before killing him in his sleep and disposing of him so well not even Abby could find any physical evidence. Some how Tony believed it to be a very real possibility and considered Tobias may very well know a sect of cannibals living in Washington D.C under witness protection nobody knew about. Though he was touched his boss had such a good friend in Tobias despite the " I can't stand to see his face, he's a pain in the ass and I'm plotting his murder" side the two often portrayed for their respective departments and teams. His boss really was capable of an Oscar.

" DiNozzo" Gibbs barked at the agent currently living in his own dream world.

" On your six" Tony said jumping up ready to pull his gun from it's holster. Before sitting back down with a slight blush.

" Sorry boss, caught up in thought"

" Ya think? DiNozzo"

" Won't happen again boss"

" Of course it will, I'm going down to see Abs"

" Right"

With that Gibbs headed for the elevator and on to the lair of his favourite goth and her babies.

" Watcha Got Abs" Gibbs yelled over the obnoxious crap in which Abby called music before turning the volume off.

" Gibbs!"

" Whatcha got?"

" A little of this..a little of …..Bossman are you losing weight?"

" The evidence Abs" Gibbs said in exasperation though the goth had been right in her assessment. He had trimmed down a bit. Tony had all but stated that he needed to spend time with more then his boat, Fornell and Tony himself. Not even a few hours later Gibbs found himself packed into his challenger with his hockey gear in the back seat and a new pair of skates in his hands and directions to a rink. Turns out Tony called in a favour with Seeley.

In the mean time Tony excused himself from the company of both David and McGee before heading to the elevator himself. Safely between the second and third floor and he flipped the E-Switch and dialled Fornell.

" Fornelll "

" Fornell my very special FBI pain in the ass"

" DiNutso"

" Hey is that anyway to treat your best friends' boyfriend?"

" Have you heard what I call him?"

" Good Point"

" What do you want"

" Can't a guy just call to catch up?"

" Not with you, it's normally….because Gibbs won't watch the game with you"

" Ok…I Give I need your help"

" It's Gibbs"

" He alright?" the honest worry in Fornell's voice had the agent smiling.

" No he's fine, it's just I tracked down his old commanding officer and he's coming over for thanksgiving dinner with a plus one"

" surprise Gibbs?"

" Yeah"

" Alright I'm in, just to see his conniption face. What do you need?"

" Could you help me cook the night before and possibly put them up at your place for the night."

" Done, there is a woodworking convention just south of Quantico. I won tickets and it's going on that night"

" Woodworking tickets?"

" Shudup DiNozzo I entered it because of the main prize of a vacation instead I got these."

" The spare keys to the house, is in the shed. I'll take Gibbs duty give you time to smuggle your cargo"

" Thanks Tobias, Really I mean it"

" No probably now get your ass back to work"

" Click"

" Damn they spend to much time together.

Tony flipped the switch and rode down to Autopsy just to visit his favourite ME. As always the older man had time for tea and Tony had to admit the the raspberry blend was rather delicious. The two men discussed the world of rugby before the younger man headed back to his desk in the bullpen. Tony barely beat Gibbs back to his desk and began typing in random gibberish to appear as though he had been working. The lead agent briefed them on the current case and the fact it was close and shut before bidding his team a good night at 11:00 PM.

Tony was hardly through the front door before Gibbs was playfully licking his ear and then sniffing it earning a strange giggle moan hybrid from his senior field agent. What are you a puppy Jet.

The smack wasn't entirely unexpected.

" DiNozzo!…..well I do enjoy having my tummy rubbed"

" I got the memo the other night, when you were practically jelly by the end of the night."

" Come on honey buns it's time for bed" Gibbs said as he squeezed the other mans buns for emphasis.

" Alright babe"

The weather had been unseasonably cold for November infect their was 5 inch coating of snow outside. Each man grabbing their individual showers. Unless they planned on a make out session in the shower they did it separate. Gibbs enjoyed a scolding hot shower whilst tony preferred his lukewarm. Tony had taken his shower first and was now reclined in bed wearing a pair of blue plaid Pj pants and Gibbs USMC long sleeved t-shirt. It was two damn comfortable and Tony all but took it. The only time Gibbs would ever get it again was when it lost his scent and only be stolen back later. Tony could help the smile at his lover emerging from the bathroom.

" What so funny, Tony"

Gibbs was wearing traditional green long johns. The kind that resembled briefs that wanted to be pants and red marine corps t-shirt"

" You look like a christmas tree jet"

" A very warm and cuddly one" Tony said as his boss snuggled further into him. Jethro was very much like a giant kitten. He could find the warmest pockets of heat on your body and just stay there. Heavy eyed Tony finally fell asleep while Jet was only to content to watch the brunette sleep.

" Love you Tony" the ex-marine said before tilting back his head and kissing the man's jaw before he to fell asleep.


End file.
